Pocket full of Sunshine
by Lemontea-addict
Summary: Everyone has problems. It's just one big chain of problems mostly involving a kleptomaniac. And to think, it always starts with being paired up for an english assignment. Of all the cliches. Reid/OC Full summary inside
1. Anything but ordinary please

_Everyone has problems. Reid has a problem with using. Caleb continues to get on his ass for using so much and won't let it go. That in itself, is a problem. Ceras has a problem with stealing unintentionally but doesn't see it as a problem. Kira has a problem with Aaron hanging out with Ceras, Aaron has a problem staying in control of his asshole image around Ceras. Reid is beginning to have a problem with Ceras allowing Aaron to be around whenever he saw fit. It's just one big chain of problems._

_And to think, it always start with being paired up for an English assignment. Of all the clichés._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Anything but ordinary please<strong>

Under obvious circumstances, anyone would've thought Aaron Abbot walking into a dorm room that was **not** his, was another booty call behind Kira's back. Because its not like she doesn't know that he's a cheating bastard, in fact, she could give two shits about his infidelity. It went both ways, and it was a system they mutually agreed upon in the beginning of a weird relationship. As long as there were no attachments, everything was perfect.

However, booty call was the last thing on his mind—but the thought had crossed before. Too bad the offending party knew better.

"Abbot, I know you're a natural born asshole—really I do, but would it kill you to be a gentleman _once_ and knock on a lady's door before entering?"

Aaron ignored said offending party's comment, shrugged off his jacket and made himself comfortable on the empty bed across the room. "And risk not seeing the goods _all-mighty Ceras_ had to offer underneath all that clothing? Nah, I'll pass"

Ceras looked up briefly to give her companion a deadpan stare, before going back to the textbook she'd been reading. "Honey, I'm flat-chested. What could you possibly look at? It's like watching a boy undress," Ceras feigned a surprised gasp and looked wide-eyed at him. "Don't tell me…"

Aaron frowned at her accusation she had not finished because she was trying so hard not to bust out laughing. "Blasphemy bitch, I'm not a homo," he warned.

Ceras grinned ear to ear but didn't retort. "Well, aside from setting high hopes on getting a sneak peek my _boyish_ goods, is there another reason for gracing me with your presence?" she mocked.

He watched her swing her feet back and forth in amusement, laying on her stomach and tapping her pencil on the notebook in front of her as she waited for him to respond.

Aaron crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the wall. "Did you finish your homework in English?"

"Hm, figures. Why do I get the feeling you're using me for academic tendencies 'cause you're too lazy to learn the lesson piece?"

"Because English is your best subject and the only person who actually understands old literature bullshit. I mean seriously? Romeo and Juliette? Bunch of dumbasses if you ask me. They fall too quick and they died even quicker after knowing each other." He scoffed.

Ceras blinked. "That was a rather interesting angle of a romantic tragedy. I think you understand the literature piece more than you lead on"

"I didn't walk all the way here for you to tell me that. Now cough up the homework so I can copy it and _not_ waste any brain cells learning this shit" he demanded.

"God forbid you went out of your way to visit little ol'me just for company," she mocked and craned her head at him. "There really is no right or wrong answer Abbot. You're simply giving your own point of view on the topic. Is it really that hard?"

"Thinking gives me a headache, I'm a simple man really"

Ceras rolled her eyes. "Right. T&A all the way," she pointed her pencil towards her desk. "Its somewhere on there…" she informed before turning back to write in her notebook.

"Thank you!" he groaned, getting up.

Ceras shook her head in disappointment. "I don't know why I try…"

Aaron grinned, papers in hand and plopped back down on the empty bed. "There goes all your hopes and dreams of turning me into a scholar"

"Killjoy really... now I have nothing to live for. I hope you're happy"

He chuckled at her dry sarcasm. "Immensely"

They came into a comfortable silence for a while. He watched her write down ferociously in the notebook, every so often cliff-noting the textbook. A few minutes of that and he grew bored and made his way to get up and leave.

Ceras looked up incredulously. "Just where the hell do you think you're going off with _my_ homework?"

"Relax, I'll give it you in English cla-"

She held up her hand in protest. "Last time you said that, you forgot and I got a mouth full from Professor Holmes"

"I was hung over that time"

Ceras frowned. "I don't care if you had the **runs** that time, you're not taking that with you. You either break out pen and paper and copy it here and now or forget making a grade off of me"

He grumbled a few obscenities but complied with her demands. Handing him a stack of blank paper and an extra pen, he began to write.

It had been at least over an hour by the time he finished. Ceras was still writing notes, and his hand was cramping. He dropped the pen on the desk, leaned back and sighed tiredly, using this time to observe her.

Ceras wore black thick-rimmed glasses, but it was more of an accessory than prescribed, he found out that she had perfect twenty-twenty vision. When he asked, she'd told him that she was just trying to _'keep up with the trend these days'_. Plus it made her look smart. His first impression of her was the typical nerdy straight-laced prude of a girl who blushed every time she heard lewd comments about the male genitalia. He learned the odd way, that she wasn't the case at all. In fact, Ceras openly uses _'cock'_ for insults, and dub people _'cunts'_ whenever they were irritating enough. He had bumped into her on the street awhile back, as he rudely told her to watch where she was going. In turn, she whipped her head up and responded in kind by insulting him back with much fervor as he had. Thinking that she wouldn't so much as match him with attitude, she'd certainly proved his theory wrong. That encounter only made him much more curious about the girl who he thought would be pathetic and mousy. She was certainly scrawny- speaking of mousy. She was barely average height, and mostly everyone towered over her without effort. Quiet for the most part unless spoken to or felt the need to put someone in his or her place. Kira fell into that category unfortunately. Then again, it was in Kira's nature to be disliked by almost everybody. Even her girl friends couldn't stand her sometimes. But what choice did they have?

Needless to say, Ceras was all bark and no bite. Where she lacked in strength, she gained in wit. She sure had a mouth on her. Hmm…

"That lick of your lips better be because you forgot your chapstick and not because you thought of something lewd about me in your mind" she spoke up, her eyes still glued to her notebook.

Aaron hadn't realized he'd been obvious with his staring. Then again, what did he care if she saw? That's right, he didn't. He smirked at her, "I was just day dreaming about how your mouth would feel on my-"

"The last thing I want in my mouth is Kira's pestilent vag and the foul lingering smell of cottage cheese. I'm too awesome to die, and gingivitis does not sound attractive" she intervened.

"Did you just imply my cock smells like cottage cheese?"

"I advise Summer's Eve[1] and just in case, Lyclear dermal cream[2]. Scrub hard."

Aaron grimaced, offended at her words. "I do not have crabs or any venereal disease"

Ceras gave him a pointed stare. "Really? Between you and Mr. Garwin, I'd say you two were competing on who caught the most diseases, what with all the girls you two screwed since sophomore year"

Most days, she was tolerable to be around. Other times- times like now, he just couldn't stand her. She had a tendency to hit close to home or hit below the belt without fretting over consequences of her actions, no matter how much it was true. She still had no right calling him out on it. Oh, and for the record, he's _**clean**_ dammit!

Simply unable to stand in her presence any longer, Aaron abruptly stood up perturbed, grabbed his things and swung the door open irately. "One of these days Dela hoya,"

Ceras raised her head up to acknowledge him in a blasé manner.

"Someone's gonna put you in your place for once" he threatened before he slammed the door dramatically. She, unaffected, simply smiled and sighed.

"Promises, promises"

_[-Pickpocket my problems-]_

Ten past midnight, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin made it in the dorm building just in time to hear Aaron Abbot grunt out something to someone in the open dorm room right next to theirs before slamming it. He looked up to see the duo staring in mock, making his bad mood turn sour. "The fuck are you lookin' at?"

He was not an idiot, two against one and no witnesses. His chances of getting his ass handed to him without breaking a sweat from the two were highly probable. But at the same time not wanting to seem like a punk, he put up a front. He didn't need to assist Garwin in boosting his ego by not saying a word in their presence. Aaron could be rather daring when he wanted to be. Nevertheless, he did not wait for a response as he bypassed them heatedly down the hall and to the stairs.

Reid quirked an eyebrow over to their next door neighbor, having half a mind to knock on the door and see who the lucky winner was who managed to take Aaron Abbot off his hinges and stomp down the hall like a drama queen. But he was too tired to care and had enough entertainment for one night.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked, jiggling the keys into the lock before it opened.

Reid just shrugged his shoulders and moved past Tyler, impatient to get to his bed.

Tyler let it go and followed suit. Oh well.

* * *

><p>[1]: Summer's Eve is a douche cleaner.<p>

[2]: Lyclear Dermal Cream is a genital cream for crabs and so on.

_I've decided i'm going to attempt a different approach. But this is only a tester. I'm not even sure if i'll see this one through. Depending on you readers if you wish me to continue. I just pulled this one out of my head and i'm trying to improve my writing style. Been awhile since i've written anything. but please review and tell me what you think. Yay? Nay? _


	2. It started with an English assignment

_A few things before you start, i mean no offense when i mention hearing impaired. I honestly might use it sometime if i get around to it for an idea. I wish i could sign language. Not much Reid, but definitely getting to it. I renamed my story and edited the first chapter so yea. And for those that did put this story on **ALERT**, it wouldn't kill you to give me your opinion no? Thats all i ask, a simple Review please. I'd really like to know your opinion, maybe i could learn from whatever mistake i might've made and improve it. Your opinion matters like most writers say. Because it does. You guys are our motivation. So please constructive criticism would be nice. Oh and Flaming is a big no-no, find another pitiful hobby. ^_^. Thanks guys._

_**Music**: _

_Pocket full of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield _

_Damn it feels good to be a gangsta - Geto Boys_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: It started with an English assignment<strong>

The following morning, Tyler Simms & Reid Garwin was introduced to the booming sound of Britney Spears's '_Hit me baby one more time_' a room over. Now it would've been fine any other time, but there were a couple reasons as to why they were not in the mood to play ignorant.

**First:** They were slightly hung over, and just the vibrations of the base alone, blasting from the other room were painful to the ear, it was a migraine in the making only ten times worse.

**Second:** Britney Spears. Really? Enough said.

Tyler, closer to the offending noise, had banged his hand against the wall repetitively ordering whoever was playing that gaudy trash they called music to shut the damn thing off or turn it down. In which, their next-door neighbor only cranked it up louder. Reid, not taking any of this shit, groaned in frustration, sat up and ripped the covers off of his half naked body, turning to the offending wall. His baby blues turned black when he opened his eyelids and the music stopped. Tyler sighed in relief, not caring that Reid had used. It was for a good cause anyway. Caleb be damned. Reid fell back into bed, thanking god before silence took over.

However, it was short lived when music began to blast again, this time, Michael Jackson's '_Billie Jean_' playing instead of Britney. At least it was a little better, MJ was tolerable by far, but despite the change in music tastes, it still didn't help their pounding heads.

Tyler had thrown a pillow over his head and snuggling further into his comforters, wishing for the silence. Reid, fed up, almost determined to personally get out of bed, bang on the door and knock the lights out of whoever was blasting their damn stereo at six in the morning. Whoever it was, they were almost worth feeling the wrath of Garwin. But that was like him gracing his god-like presence and right now, they did not deserve the privilege. So once again, with more passion to have peace and quiet, Reid used and this time they both heard a loud pop and yelled obscenities from next door.

_Damn it feels good to be a warlock. _

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Oh goshdammit! What the hell just happen?

Ceras pouted, almost close to tears as she looked down at her ipod and dock in smithereens on the floor. Some of the pieces flew around her room when she had ducked for cover. She didn't know what happened. She had been straightening her hair, while booty bumping in front of the mirror, ignoring the banging of the wall beside hers. The banging was ruining her groove so she decided to turn it up a notch, and happily went back to booty bumping as she straighten her hair. When she was done she danced her way towards her bed wear her uniform laid. That was when she heard a blast and dropped to the floor, covering her head in her arms.

Clearly it was a bad idea to steal anything from Brody, shit always breaks and wasted her efforts in stealing them at all. But an ipod was an ipod. Ah well, no use crying over spilt milk. She walked over to her drawer and slid it open to reveal several gadits that was carelessly thrown in and plucked another ipod out. Then she proceeded over to her closet drawer and pushed opened a secret composite underneath the hung clothes and took out a laptop. One can never be too safe these days. Ceras started uploading songs to her _new_ ipod while she got ready to start a new day. Life was great again.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

English Lit was first period, the period Ceras was never late for and she sat a few rows up so as to be less distracted by eye candy and the like. She was still a girl after all, and pretty faces tend to be very distracting during lessons. So what better way to remedy the situation by sitting next to people who didn't fall into that distracting category?

In walked the dynamic duo couple everyone loved to loathe, Abbot & Snider. Aaron spared her a glare and Snider sneering both for different reasons, that was directed as Ceras as they walked past and up row above her. Clearly, Aaron was still sore about last night and Snider well… she just hated everybody. Ceras donned a smile nevertheless; not letting their animosity towards her put her in the slumps.

More students filed into the classroom taking their rightful seats as the bell rang. Professor Holmes announced the students to take out their papers and pass them up front for him to collect. A few groans were heard, indicating to him and everyone else that some had not completed the assignment, in turn Mr. Holmes announced for those that had not, received an automatic F. He doesn't believe in extra credit.

Cue in another session of groans.

"They're simple assignments people, not rocket science. However, if you can't handle English Literature either, well… your future looks rather bleak"

Cue in a few snickers at those poor unfortunate souls.

"Now, today we're going to be studying poetry and the different genres of them. I'm grouping people into two, in which you both will choose individually what poets you want to write about and pick one of their work. Then you will both have to explain what the poet what was really trying to say in laymen's terms-"

The classroom door opened to reveal Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms who looked worse for wear; everyone diverted their attention toward them, making Tyler bashful being put on the spot. Mr. Holmes gave them a pointed stare, not at all surprised by tardiness.

"I expected this from Mr. Garwin, you however, Mr Simms, I'm a bit disappointed you decided to follow in his footsteps."

Tyler rubbed the back of his head in a demeaning manner. "I apologize Professor, it won't happen again"

He was not convinced. "Indeed"

This just made him more uncomfortable, Reid unaffected whatsoever, proceeded to his rightful place, Tyler following close behind as Professor Holmes waited.

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, groups of two, pick your poison, discuss and debate with your partner and write all about it. I expect a two page elaborated essay."

Sarah Wenham raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Wenham?"

"Are we picking our own partners or are you assigning one to us?"

"Neither."

Cue in confusion murmurs.

"Half of the class will be writing their name on a small piece of paper and putting it in this here hat on my desk," he said, gesturing to said hat. "And the other half who I have not called on to write your names, **you** will be picking out your random partner. I'm feeling rather sporadic today" he said grinning at his own joke. Of course no one else shared his humor.

Mr. Holmes cleared his throat awkwardly. "If this assignment goes well, we'll be doing this from now on. And this does count a great deal on your grade, so if your partner fails, **you** fail."

Cue in gasps and groans.

"Maybe then, you people will learn responsibility" he muttered. "Alright, when I call your name, you will come down and drop your paper in the hat"

One by one he called off random students, as they came down and did as he said while the rest who weren't called, waited. In their minds, they all hoped and prayed they didn't get an incompetent fool for a partner or one they couldn't stand. When the last person went down, Professor then started to call on the other students to pick from the hat.

"Now, when you pick your partners, I want you all to find them, sit, talk quietly, get to know one another if you haven't done so already. Mr. Simms, come on down,"

Taking his belongings, Tyler walked down, sensing Mr. Holmes vengeance for being late hence why he picked him first, and saying his name in that _tone_. He always had weird ways to teach a lesson. Nervously, he stuck his hand in and shuffled the torn folded papers around just for good measure and finally picking one out. He unfolded it, dreading the possibility that it might be Aaron or Kira—he didn't know if he could cope with the idea alone of being either one of their partners. When he glanced at the name, he breath a sigh and looked around. He hadn't recognized the name before.

"Ceras Dela Hoya?"

Hearing her name, Ceras could only quirk an eyebrow at his bewildered innocence and then smirked. Interesting.

Ceras raised her hand. "Over here Mr. Simms"

Embarrassed that he couldn't put a face to a name, he walked over nonetheless, taking over the seat beside her. Putting on his cute nervous smile, he put out his hand and said quietly, "Hi, I'm Tyler"

Ceras looked at his out stretched hand for a moment, and then looked at him and smiled, indulging him as she shook it. "I know"

He tilted his head in mild confusion. "Several classes together for two and half years, and your reputation of the sons of Ipswich, its not hard to forget who you are Mr. Simms. Gossips and worshippers alike never let anyone do sadly" she clarified.

"Ceras Dela Hoya, fellow classmate, pleased to meet you" she jeered playfully.

"Sorry, I… guess I don't pay enough attention as much as I give myself credit for"

"Does it matter? We've officially been acquainted now so…" she shrugged lightly.

He nodded and smiled his cute smile taking his cue from her to stop talking. If he was being brutally honest, he had never seen her before in any of the several classes she spoke of, or around school for that matter. And he made it a personal goal to recognize everyone in his grade, somehow though, she'd managed to slip under the radar. This was the first time he had seen her, heard of her even. But he guessed it was just as so, she was pretty mousy looking and short… average looking. She didn't exactly stick out like a sore thumb. Ceras laid her head on her hand from boredom as their teacher continued off with the names.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Finally, Aaron had been called down, and picked up a piece of paper. As he unraveled it revealing chicken scratch but still legible, his eyes flew up in fury as he glared hatefully at his _partner. _"This is horseshit! Ain't no way he's gonna be _my_ partner!"

Everyone looked up at Reid, who was equally appalled at the idea of being his partner. Ceras could only laugh at the irony of it all, making no attempt to hide her amusement. The two went at it, demanding that Aaron pick another name from the hat, and Ceras, still laughing loudly holding no shame. Tyler too found it just as amusing but didn't follow suit. He felt bad for his brother, he really did. Reid and Aaron were like oil and water- a bad mix. They might as well get the failing grade now.

"Ms. Dela Hoya, pipe down! You two," pointing to them, "You will be partners whether you like it or not. Mr. Abbot, take a seat next to Mr. Garwin. I expect full satisfaction on your assignments or consider yourselves repeating a grade."

Teachers' word is law at Spencer, especially at a crucial time nearing graduation.

Simply put, they had no choice.

Grudgingly, Aaron made his way up, making sure to put a vast amount of distance between them. Tyler watched his partner still in a fit of giggles, smothering her head in her crossed arms on the desk. The only word he could describe her with, was **weird**. Finally the commotion died, and the teacher managed to get back the student's attention he continued calling names. So far, Sarah was paired with Pogue, and Caleb was paired with Kira—much to her delight and much dismay to Caleb and Sarah. Ceras shook her head in amusement as Caleb made his way down to where Kira was seated.

"Well, at least one dream came true today" she said to Tyler, motioning behind her.

He snorted, considering her sense of humor. "Poor Caleb" he replied.

Ceras shook her head and smiled. "Poor Kira" she corrected.

Tyler raised a brow in question.

"That girl is gonna be breaking tooth and nail to get golden boy to throw her a bone"

"I can hear you, you know" Kira hissed.

Ceras turned around. "And? Your point? Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but no one likes damaged goods"

Kira stood up from her seat dramatically, causing a scene. "What did you say to me you little bitch?"

"What, you're hard of hearing? Shall I repeat it to you in sign language?" Ceras challenged.

"Ladies!"

Kira and Ceras had a staring showdown, ignoring the teacher. Kira wanted to scratch her eyes out, and she'd probably- no, she'd certainly take so much joy in ruining her ugly mug. Crazed delight danced in Ceras's eyes as she continued to smirk.

Bullheaded she was, and stubborn. Too prideful to back down, and she was sure Kira would put up one good hell of a fight.

"Either go to the Provost office or sit down!"

Kira glared at her one last time before saying, "Watch your back bitch. This isn't over yet"

Stupid girl grinned, signing her life away. "Can't wait sweetheart"

Ceras finally sat down, and the teacher sighed tiredly, muttering to himself. "I'm not getting paid enough for this crap..."

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Classes went without any more interruptions. Everyone had gone on with their business, talking about what poets to write about and debated who had more depth into their poetry. Finally as class ended, everyone collected their belongings, heading out to their next class.

Tyler stood up first, waiting courteously for Ceras to get her stuff and stood up.

"Well I'd say that was a rather interesting period wouldn't you say Mr. Simms?"

He grimaced at the propriety to his name. "Just call me Tyler from now on Ceras, since we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that we're partners and all…"

Ceras smiled, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder and gave him a bear hug. "I look forward to it then, _Tyler_"

Awkwardly he parted with her, but grateful that she hadn't called him Mr. Simms. "Thank you…?"

"Let's roll Baby boy" Reid ground out, still miffed at the turn of events.

Giving her one last look, he followed his brothers. Ceras grinned like a Cheshire cat being the last person to walk out. "No, thank _you_ Mr. Simms" she said to herself.

She whipped out his wallet in her hand, looking through its contents to find a good amount of cash and some credit cards, along with his school ID and driver's license. Ceras felt no ounce of guilt as she pocketed the money. The hallways were empty, seeing as she took her time investigating Tyler Simms's Wallet. Having no more use for it, and no one to bear witness of her thieving, she discarded the wallet over her shoulder and proceeded to her next class singing to herself.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh…_

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing of The Covenant. And mean no offense to <em>any<em> offense i might've triggered for some people. And pretty please gimme your opinions? **


	3. Cause you're hot then you're cold

**Chapter 3: Hot & Cold**

Ah lunch, the best part of school. There is nothing that can ruin time away from boring lectures and hand cramping labor.

"What's up with Baby boy?" Pogue asked.

Well, almost nothing.

Everyone had crowded around their usual table, idly chatting as they ate their lunch, only now recognizing Tyler's despair. Reid had to buy his lunch, but not without getting a few licks in to torture him further when he realized that he didn't have his wallet on him. It was embarrassing really…

"I can't find my wallet, I think I dropped it somewhere" he replied.

"Maybe you left it in your dorm" Sarah suggested.

Tyler only shook his head. "No, I know I had it this morning, I bought coffee since we ran a little late for class"

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket" Caleb tried.

He just shrugged his shoulders in defeat laying his head in his arms, still tired from last night. Him and Reid were still feeling the affects of a hangover, and his missing wallet just added to the misery he was feeling.

"So how's the partnership going with Abbot?" Pogue changed the subject.

Everyone recalled the events of first period, aside from Kate, which Sarah gladly filled her in on. Mentioning the partnership of Aaron Abbot made Reid scowl. What a morning it had been for the youngest sons.

Momentarily turning to Reid, Sarah asked, "Have you decided what poet you're gonna write about?"

She thought to give him the benefit of the doubt, but when he gave her an obvious stare, she got her answer and left it alone.

Caleb patted his arm in an attempt to comfort his brother. "It can't be that bad man, if it's any consolation I got paired with Kira"

Reid scoffed. "Are you shitting me? At least I could have something to look at to past the fucken time"

"Ew…" Kate and Sarah grimaced at him.

"Thank god I lucked out with Sarah. No worries about failing" Pogue boasted.

Caleb took no offense, laughing along with the rest save for Reid and Tyler.

Kate turned to Tyler, "Who did you pair up with Ty?"

He looked up, squinting from the brightness of the cafeteria. "Ceras Dela Hoya"

Then he perked up, completely forgetting about his missing wallet. "Hey any of you heard of her before?"

There were a round of shaking heads before Kate piped in, "What does she look like?"

"Long dark brown hair, wears big thick rimmed glasses, short, maybe 5'0? And tanned skin"

Kate contemplated about it before her face lit up and pointed a finger at Tyler. "Oh wait! Now I know, Ceras Dela Hoya. I have a class with her, see her around sometimes with that deaf girl Lyra Thomas"

"You seem rather interested in her Ty" Sarah intrigued.

He shook his head. "No, it's not like that. She just… she's weird"

"Kind of Spunky if you ask me. Her and Kira almost went at it. What does she get off of calling me a golden boy?" he asked no one particular, slightly offended at the infamous nickname.

Caleb may be a gentleman, there's no shame in that. It's a very endearing quality most would say. So what if he got good grades and had manners?

They looked at him expectantly, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Reid scoffed and rolled his eyes while the rest shook their heads and laughed, dismissing his inquiry.

"Anyways, she's also on scholarship. But that couldn't be her if Caleb described her as _Spunky_. The Ceras _**I**_ know is quiet and keeps to herself mostly. I tried talking to her in class, but she only gave me one-syllable answers then ignored me the rest of the period." Kate shrugged.

Yea, Tyler didn't meet _that_ Ceras. She was talkative enough, and initiated a couple of times. One thing that Tyler could agree on is that Ceras Dela Hoya was an enigma.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

It was a nice day, sunny with a cool breeze. Ceras was thankful for such good weather. Next to her, Lyra Thomas, her only companion she allows to have around her for long periods of time. Ceras liked to be reclusive; she didn't mind the solitude since being here. If one could compare to where she was before, then one would understand why she enjoyed it. True, at times she yearned for company, but that was what Lyra was for. And the best part about it, she was silent.

Lyra had been hearing impaired from birth. Her parents were distraught that their only daughter could not hear. She'd never know the beautiful sounds life had to offer, she'd never know music. But Lyra was never hindered by her birth defect. Ever the optimistic, for she will never know the horrible things people had to say. And for Ceras, she could say that Lyra was lucky. She took her cue from Lyra- her different outlook on life.

Because truth be told, Ceras was never the person she was now. Less angst-sy and bitter about her past life. But there are a few reservations she has that stuck and old habits that just won't die.

"_You must __**always**__ keep everyone at arm's length Ceras," He reminded her. His eyes trained on her, a callous penetrating gaze. "There's not enough trust to go around. Face it, being alone… is better."_

Ceras sighed heavily, his words haunting her. Today was just a fluke, caught in the moment of entertainment. And Tyler Simms made it so easy to let loose. Lyra tapped on her shoulder, breaking her out of a stupor and made hand signs.

'_You okay?'_

Ceras nodded, Lyra unconvinced, so she signed back. _'It's nothing. Just taking a walk down memory lane is all…'_

Lyra's expression grew concerned, she knew what the meant.

Ceras was adamant about sharing her past. Lyra knew enough that Ceras was willing to share. Although at first she was resistant, after while she was reluctant, a little while after that, she slowly began to open up. It was hard, but Lyra was patient enough and soon after she trusted her enough not to say anything—that, and she thought Lyra couldn't read lips. She'd spilled a few secrets assuming she wouldn't understand a word she'd said. Ceras certainly felt like a dumbass that day.

Even though she was still a little hesitant in sharing with Lyra, she figured she needed an outlet sometimes. What would she have done without her?

She smiled, feeling a little better. _'I'm fine I promise'_

Deciding to let it go for now, Lyra dropped it.

'_Thanks for lunch.' _Then she arrowed her eyes at her. _'Who did you pickpocket this time?'_

Ceras laughed nervously now that she'd been caught. Lyra was so self-righteous sometimes. She wrote down a name and held it up. _'It's not like he's going to run out of money anytime soon'_ she defended.

Lyra rolled her eyes. _'That's beside the point. He's is a nice guy Ceras!'_

Ceras conceded. _'Fine. I'll make it a point not to stick my hands near him next time' _

Having no choice, she agreed. There wasn't much she could do anyway. She didn't want Ceras to get in trouble. Provost Higgins was a stiff for rules and reputation. The last thing she wanted was Ceras losing her scholarship.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Aaron barged in like a man on a mission and slammed the door. Ceras looked up briefly before going back to her book. Aaron was not having it.

"What the hell was that this morning!"

Ignore.

"Kira was in a bad mood all day because of you, and I was getting the brunt of her wrath! Do you _have_ to be such a bitch all the time!"

Ignore.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

Ceras sighed and closed her book, then took her headphones out of her ear. "Sorry, you were saying something just now?"

Aaron growled loudly in frustration. "Where the hell do you get pissing people off Ceras? What the fuck is your problem!"

She quirked up a brow. "Beg your pardon? Where do you get off being an asshole all the time? I'm hormonal… and a girl, what's your excuse?" she shrugged.

God he wanted to punch her sometimes. She's lucky he isn't below hitting girls. Aaron calmed down some, walking over to the empty bed and dropped himself. He'd never get a straight answer from her anyway.

"Are we done with the soap opera, can I change the channel now?"

He sighed in defeat, feeling exhausted from today. "What a fucken day…"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Let me break out my violin"

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. What a bitch. "I was really hoping you'd be my partner"

Ceras went back to her book. "Funny how the universe works"

"I wouldn't have to worry about failing"

Page flip.

"I love how you butter me up sweetheart"

Page flip.

He sat up, livid. "I'm screwed! How the hell am I going to pass English Lit with a dumbass for a partner?"

She had just about enough of his melodrama. Ceras closed her book once more and turned to him. "I propose you come to a compromise. Obviously, both of you can't afford to fail so, either grin and bear it, or hope and pray you don't have his class again _next_ year"

"You honestly think Reid Garwin is going to compromise? Ha!"

Well… he's got a point.

"Put it this way Abbot, what choice do you have?"

Aaron was stumped. It's ironic enough that he got paired up with the guy he loathed and vice versa. They can't stand to be in the same room let alone play civilized. How the hell is he going to get Reid Garwin to agree to work with him?

"How do I get him on the same page as me?"

Ceras was thoughtful for a moment before she smiled lightly. "You'll think of something Abbot. Even assholes have their bright ideas"

"Oh _ha-ha_."

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

The following morning, the two were on time. Tyler didn't need a repeat of yesterday, while Reid could care less about tardiness but showed up nonetheless. Tyler smiled, seeing Ceras in her seat already, reading a book.

"Hey"

Ceras nodded once, but said nothing. Tyler frowned a bit but let it go. Aaron walked in, looking at Ceras, when she didn't acknowledge him, he trudged up in the row where Reid sat, blatantly ignoring one another.

Tyler attempted to make conversation when he asked if she had picked out a poet yet, to which she only responded with a shake of her head. He didn't try after that. The rest of the period went on uneventful, discussing the assignment quietly. By the end of the period, everyone gathered their belongings and made way for the door.

"So I was thinking, and maybe we should get together to discuss more on our poets" Tyler suggested.

"When I've decided who, I'll let you know. Later Simms"

Ceras hoisted her bag over her shoulders, leaving him before he could respond. Tyler frowned. She had done a complete one-eighty from yesterday and she resorted to going back to last name basis. Ceras definitely left him bewildered.

* * *

><p><strong>I OWN NOTHING. Besides the OC's. <strong>

_Thanks guys so much for reviewing. I really do appreciate it. Sorry about this chapter though. Not much excitement. The purpose of this chapter was to get a glimpse of who and what Ceras is about without being so overly obvious. I'm thinking next chapter Ceras will be introduced properly to Reid. lol. but maybe, it would be too soon. i don't know. Well, i'm ready to hear your opinions. _**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Special Thanks to: ****Kirsten D., Cityoffire 101, & PleaOfInsanity. -Really guys, it was very discouraging to see hundred some hits, but your three reviews made my day. So thank guys. much appreciation.**


	4. A series of walk aways

**Chapter 4: A series of walk aways**

It's no secret that the sons and Aaron Abbot do not see eye to eye. At all.

It was a typical rivalry amongst boys in a typical high school scene—in this case, _private_ school, but typical cliché overall. It was no secret that both parties had a mutual, heavily dislike for reasons unknown. So with all that said, what _was_ fate thinking in partnering up the last two people who would die before working together on a simple group assignment?

Fate was simply bored. That's what. And what better way to seek entertainment than to pair up two rivals who will try their damndest to either kill or be killed in the midst of attempting to work together.

Oh Fate, you cruel conniving vixen you.

Aaron Abbot could not afford to fail a class. He could not afford to repeat a year just because he couldn't see eye to eye with his newfound partner. He may be stubborn and pigheaded, but he certainly wasn't stupid. His father would disown him the moment he failed. And he intended to keep living his lavish life if he could help it.

He was Aaron fucken Abbot. No way was he going to resort to having a hard earned job just to make ends meet.

He waited for everyone to clear out of the locker room before he approached the blond rebel. Reid certainly loved to take his time, and today was no different.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't fucken like you. Not one bit,"

Reid scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Cry me a river, sweetheart"

Aaron already wanted to kill him. "Let's just pretend to tolerate one another so we can get this shit assignment over with"

Reid stubbornly narrowed his eyes and leaned against the locker, "You got some nerve Abbot"

"I don't beg. We're **gonna** do this. Whether you like it or not, we don't have a choice"

They both went head to head, neither one backing down.

"Let **me** tell you something Abbot, no one orders me around. There's no way I'm going to give you the time of day, get _that_ shit straight"

Reid walked out, before he could get another word in, Aaron growled in frustration—he's been doing that a lot lately, and punched one of the lockers.

It all goes down from here.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Ceras had free period with Lyra, both of them lounging at the library doing their own thing. Ceras had several books scattered on the table, skimming through them one by one. She had to admit; finding a simple poem that told an aspect of your life was proving to be a difficult task. Didn't Mr. Holmes know that there are zillions of poets out there spouting out total and utter bullshit and passing it as poetry? The hell was he thinking?

Lyra slid a paper to her. _'This has to be the fifth time you sighed today'_

Ceras gave her an obvious stare before she wrote, _'This stupid assignment is giving me a headache' _and then passed it back.

Lyra read over, and wrote back. _'That the poetry assignment?'_

Ceras nodded.

'_Had his class last year, he made us read in front of the class on why that particular poem defined a certain aspect of your life'_

Ceras frowned at that revelation. She didn't want people to know any aspect of her life. She most definitely didn't want to stand in front of the class either.

'_This is bullshit! Forget that, I'll just fail' _

'_Ceras, you can't fail, this counts for half your grade and graduation is near. You have to do it' _

'_I'll just be sick that day'_

'_He's still gonna let you present in the front of the class regardless if you fake a sickness'_

'_Well there are so many poems that define an aspect of my life, and I'm indecisive'_

Lyra gave her a suspicious smile and got up, disappearing from view behind the rows of shelves. It didn't take long before she reappeared and placed a book in front of Ceras.

**Maya Angelou **

Ceras gave her a look. _'I hardly think phenomenal woman describes my life at all' _

'_Heavens no, I totally agree with that, I was talking about her poem 'Touched by an Angel' as your pick' _

She opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what poem Lyra was referring to.

Finally, she looked up at Lyra. '_I never pegged you the conceited type'_

She beamed proudly and let out a soft laugh. _'I like to think I make a great impact on you. And I do. There's nothing wrong with boasting about that'_

Ceras made a face at her. _'You were persistent. There was no other way to get you off my back'_

It was Lyra's turn to make a face at her and signed ferociously. _'You couldn't let me enjoy for __**one**__ moment could you' _

Ceras just grinned.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Pushing through the crowd, she multi-tasked with making her way and shuffling through her ipod to find a good song… amongst other things. If people didn't make way, she made _sure_ they got out of the way. Of course, there are some people who just don't get it.

Ceras found herself losing balance and landed on the floor ungraciously butt first.

"Ow…"

"Sorry there munchkin, didn't see you"

Munchkin?

Ceras looked up to a hand in her face, a hand that belonged to the one and only,

"Mr. Garwin, I would hate to think you did that on purpose" she picked herself up, swatting away the offending hand.

"And ruin my social upstanding? I would never," he said, putting a hand dramatically to his chest.

Ceras scowled. "Sarcastically put you pompous ass. At least catch me when I'm on the verge of falling from grace instead of watching amusedly"

She noticed his lip twitch. "Sorry babe, slow reflexes and all…"

"Hm. Figures it's harder for you to get girls off, they have to fake an orgasm" she dusting off the invisible dirt off her skirt.

"How 'bout we take this to my dorm and get a better judgment shorty"

Ceras forced a short laugh. "Dare to dream cabana boy. Dare to dream"

Reid smirked, letting her walk off. Girl's got fire. He'll give her that.

"Enjoyed the lace show cupcake!" he hollered out to her.

She flipped him off, ignoring the snickering crowd. "Prick"

Needless to say, Ceras made sure he didn't get lunch today.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Lyra met up with Ceras out on the grassy field a ways away from the school building riffling through yet another wallet she managed to swipe unnoticed. If it was a legal profession, Lyra was sure that Ceras would be the best at it. It was a second nature to her and she did it effortlessly. Lyra only got lucky in finding out that little secret by accident and Ceras had no choice but to confess when she found half her stuff in Ceras's trunk.

"_What are you looking at me like that for? I can't help it! My hands got a mind of their own!" she defended. _

She understood that she had been doing it for so long, sometimes Ceras's didn't even realize she was doing it. But from the look Ceras was giving at the wallet, it had been purposely. Lyra watched her take out things, examining it and when it proved useless she tossed it aside carelessly.

She plopped down across from her, Ceras ignoring her, so she tapped on her shoulder.

'_Who's wallet is that?'_

Ceras didn't bother to sign back when she said, "A prick who deserves it"

Lyra could read lips well. _'And why do you have his wallet?'_

"Blackmail. Lots of it" she said determined, as she plucked out a condom, looking it over and stuck it in her vest pocket.

Lyra blushed at the action. _'Ceras, who's wallet is it?'_

Ceras looked up and frowned. "Reid Garwin"

This time Lyra sighed. _'What is it with you and stealing the sons belongings?'_

"Tch, those fuckers are loaded, and I was being nice with Tyler Simms. I only took the cash and dumped the wallet, Garwin doesn't get the same treatment"

'_What did he do to you to warrant such animosity?'_

Ceras scoffed. "He caught a glimpse of the **goods**! And its all his fault, _no one_ gets to look at the goods without my say so. That bastard is gonna feel my wrath"

'_You've flashed before without so much of a bat of an eye, what makes this time so different?' _

"Okay, so I'm being a little over dramatic,"

'Just _a little?'_

"The guy just rubs me the wrong way okay! Punk knocked me to the floor, there's no way I'm going to lie down and take it!"

'_Okay _**now**_ you're being over dramatic. And talk slow will you, I'm having a hard time keeping up with your motor mouth going fifty miles per second'_

Ceras scrunched up her face at Lyra's lack of sympathy. "I hate you…"

Lyra laughed lightly. _'You should've expected as much from Reid Garwin. He's just a male version of you' _

Ceras pouted. "But at least I'm more handsome right?"

Leave it to Lyra to be the one to calm her. Ceras blew out a breath and leaned back on her hands, abandoning her vendetta against the blue-eyed blond. "You know that asshole managed to give me four nicknames within two minutes of butting heads at each other?"

Lyra smiled, _'you seem rather intrigued by that fact'_

Ceras shrugged nonchalantly and donned herself a smile. "What I can I say, the boy has skills"

'_This doesn't excuse you from giving the wallet back you know' _

"Have pity on me Lyr~!" she moaned.

Lyra shook her head unyielding. _'Oh no… I let it go last time, __**this**__ time, you're going to give it back'_

Ceras frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly. "No"

Lyra nodded her head with much vigor. _'You're giving it back Ceras' _

"Nope! You're going to turn it into lost and found"

Lyra gave her a pointed stare. _'What makes you think I'm gonna do that?'_

"Because you love me, and I have to go and meet up with my partner"

Ceras got up and left her to brood with the remaining time they had of lunch. She gave her no choice and Lyra was a pushover. So she gathered all the papers and cards Ceras had tossed out on the grass and put it back in. She needed to invest in steel balls next time.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

"It seems we have a thief in our midst" Pogue announced dramatically.

"Did they find Tyler's wallet?" Sarah asked.

"Nope, but now Reid's wallet went missing" Pogue replied.

Kate laid her head on her palm. "Twice in a row, maybe someone's targeting you guys"

"Yea, first Tyler, now Reid? What are the odds of that? Maybe you're going to be next Pogue- if they're going in order"

Pogue shakes his head. "That's why I have this chain attached to it. There's no way someone can jack it without my knowing"

It was just not Reid's week. First being partners with Abbot, Abbot ordering him around in the locker room, then his wallet getting stolen. Someone definitely has it out for him. If he ever found the fucker who did it, consequences be damned, he was going to teach him a lesson. No one steals from Reid Garwin. **No one**.

"Hey"

Everyone jolted slightly at the sound and looked up to find Tyler's partner. Where the hell did she come from?

Ceras narrowed her attention solely on Tyler with a blasé expression. "H-hey, Ceras. What-"

"Just came to tell you that I found a poet. So, did you still want to meet up later?"

"Sur-"

"Great, I'll pick you up at your dorm then. Seven p.m. be ready, no later than"

Reid's lips quirked up, as did his spirits. Oh what fun. "Hey you're that girl"

Ceras tilted her head at him. "Hey, you're that _boy_" she mocked.

"You sure got a mouth on you there sweetheart. Ever tried putting it to _other_ uses than running it?"

"Reid!" Caleb hissed.

Ceras scoffed, unfazed by his lewd suggestion. "Honey, I'm not into STDs."

Reid held his hands up in defense. "I'll wear latex, I swear"

"Only if I get to use the whip, while you get on all fours and address me as Master"

Ooh, kinky.

"Do I get to wear a mouth gag?" He feigned excitement.

Ceras smirked, and walked up to pat his head. "Only if you're a good boy"

The rest watched in amusement while the two went at it. Neither of them was backing down. It was a battle to get the last word in. Because if anyone knew Reid, they knew he never admits defeat. But Ceras knew how to play the game, and she was on par.

She turned back to Tyler, who stared blankly at her. "Seven p.m. Simms, don't be late"

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

"So how's the assignment going with Aaron?" Tyler asked.

Reid lounged on his bed bored out of his mind as he watched Tyler get ready. "It's going" he replied.

Tyler turned around, tucking his shirt into his pants. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Deciding to change the taboo subject, he said, "You're getting awfully spiffed up for a simple group meet" he teased.

Tyler blushed but tried to play it off coy. "Its not a crime to give a good impression. And Ceras seems like the type to point out my flaws on the spot, I'm just giving her a reason not to"

Reid forced a laugh. "You look like a fruitcake. Un-tuck the shirt and lose those gay ass cargos you call pants."

"Shut up dude. I do not look like a fruitcake…" he muttered.

Knock. Knock.

Reid sat up abruptly, and hastily ran to the door. He opened it swiftly, and then leaned on it suavely. "So you've come to take me on my offer sweetcheeks?"

Ceras gave him a deadpan stare. "Not tonight porn star, I feel a headache coming on"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Another time then"

"I wait with baited breath" She peered beside him. "You ready Simms?"

"Uh yea… just let me get my stuff- what?" he asked seeing Ceras give him an odd stare.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what poor soul you stole those pants from?"

Reid snickered, walking back to his bed. Tyler sighed irritatingly. "What's wrong with my _pants_?"

"They're an eyesore and a cause for a distraction. Take'em off"

"What?"

"Take. Them. Off." She emphasized.

"I told you" from Reid.

Tyler glared at Reid then turned to Ceras. "At least turn around!"

Ceras rolled her eyes. "It's nothing I haven't seen before"

"That's beside the point!" he blushed.

"I'll wait outside then"

When she closed the door, Reid chuckled as Tyler went to change.

"Shut up"

Finally, Tyler opened the door, no god-awful pants insight and Ceras nodded in approval in which he just glared in return.

"Shall we go now?"

"Where are we going?"

"My dorm, its spacious and quiet, and no hormonal roommates to interfere, plus the library have closed."

"Oh okay." Tyler held out his hand. "Lead the way"

Ceras walked three feet before she stopped and looked up at him.

"Why'd you stop?"

Ceras turned the knob and pushed the door open. "We're here"

"…"

"…"

"**You** were _hit me baby one more time_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, i may have gone a bit over board with this one. Somehow, i'm not satisfied with this chapter. I may revise this one but i felt i should post it. Anyways, so finally interaction between those two. but don't expect much after this. Though i'm definitely getting around to it. I'd like to thank those who've reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and i'm not talking praises. I'm talking, constructive criticism. So if you have any of that, please, i'd like to hear your opinion. Thanks guys! <strong>


	5. Breathe me to life

**Chapter 5: Breathe me to life**

Tyler gaped at her, as she walked in, ignoring the little comment he'd made. Her dorm was right next to theirs. He was at a loss for words. It was one thing not to notice her. It was another when she'd been his next-door neighbor. How the hell did he not notice her!

"How long have you been here?" he asked, walking in looking around.

Ceras took off her glasses and placed it on her desk and turned to him with an inquisitive brow. "Sophomore year"

Tyler had a lot of questions running through his mind. And he tried to sort them out, but he was still getting over the fact that he had not known Ceras was under his nose the whole time and not once did he know about her until they got paired up.

"How come I… how did you even?" he stuttered.

She blinked. "I'd give a reply but… I don't speak monkey"

Tyler shook himself out of a stupor. "I'm sorry I just, really feel bad I haven't noticed you before"

Ceras stifled a laugh. "I could give a rats ass Simms. So don't feel bad"

"I thought I told you to call me Tyler" he pouted slightly.

"Forgive me if I decided that first-name basis would actually mean you know me on a personal level"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She plopped on her bed and sighed. "Listen Simms, all we are, is partners for a stupid assignment in English Lit. I didn't invite you here to be friends. Don't take it personal, I just want get it over with"

He didn't understand her sudden detachment; the distance she was intent on keeping from her first encounter with him. Maybe he wasn't invasive enough as Reid, since she certainly had no problems insulting him every chance she got or every chance _he_ gave her—even if they realized it or not; _intentional_ or not, a bond was created. Whether if it was spiteful or competitive, it was a bond nonetheless. But she was determined not to have any civil conversation that didn't involve their partnership. And she was acting the way Kate had described her. Everyone _wanted_ to be friends with Tyler, he was just as likable, he was just as easy to get along with- he was adorable dammit! No one could resist his innocence. **No one**!

However, Ceras was not having it, she was not fazed by his friendly cuteness and he predicted at the end of the night, he was going to end up stroking his poor ego. When Ceras was certain he was on the same page as her, she did not hesitate in proceeding with the assignment.

Individually, they worked on their poems. It was quiet like she'd said and he was focused without being distracted by Reid every now and then. For a moment, he forgot about his inner turmoil with Ceras and he was thankful she had at least given him that much. Despite her bipolar personality, she seemed like the typical scholar as he observed her discreetly. This time, she didn't wear her glasses but it didn't take away the plain mousy look she gave off. She looked so naïve right then, though he knew she was anything but; not with a mouth like that. She cursed like a sailor and so far, from what he'd gathered since meeting her, she was highly unmerciful to people's self-esteem.

But aside from all that, the nagging question that'd been plaguing his mind since his discovery was her affiliation to Aaron Abbot. He replayed the events prior to knowing Ceras's dorm that he'd seen him coming out two nights in a row. If anything, Aaron was just as promiscuous as Reid so, where did she play into all this? Was she the other woman he was seeing behind Kira's back? Were they related? He wanted to know so badly.

In public, they barely acknowledged one another, although his new revelation it would seem it was all for show. Ugh. Just thinking that Aaron may have any affiliation at all with Ceras made Tyler feel much worse about himself. Definitely _not_ good for **his** self-esteem.

Ceras continued to ignore him as she wrote furiously, her concentration never wavering. God the silence was stifling now. He almost wished Reid barged in. So when the door flew open, he thought his prayers had been answered.

"Hey Ceras I nee- what the hell is _**he**_ doing here?"

Well, he was going to get answers all right.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Ceras looked up and narrowed her eyes at the intruder. "Abbot, how many times have I fucken told you to **knock** before barging in here like a caveman!"

Tyler was stunned in place, staring at Aaron blankly, who was staring at him heatedly sitting on the empty bed across Ceras's.

"What is he doing here?" he demanded with more force.

Ceras rolled her eyes. What a Diva. "_He's_ my partner jackass. And he's here to work on the assignment- something _you_ should be doing with _yours_"

Aaron cursed inwardly at his predicament. No one outside his circle knew about his frequent visits to Ceras's room. The cat was out of the bag, and worst of all, Tyler Simms knew now. It wasn't like he was ashamed of being affiliated to Ceras. Under different circumstances, he'd have no problems addressing her in public. But seeing as it wasn't, being friends with her was his secret to keep.

Because she knew a side he didn't like to show, and she'd called him out on it a time ago. He'd been stupid enough to be overly curious as to figure out the mystery—that was Ceras, the way she figured him out. He wanted leverage on her the way she had on him. Point in case, Ceras understood him on a level no one else had tried to. And he liked the fact that she painted him in a different light than what his reputation said for him. She accepted him, flaws and all. He was a grade-A asshole. And she didn't mind one bit.

Although, now was not the time to overreact nor was it the place to be comfortable in front of unwanted to company. So he gave one last glare at Tyler before he turned to Ceras, less hostile. "I'll talk to you later"

Ceras nodded as they both watched him leave out the door. It was silent for a few moments before she breath out a sigh. "You guys need to relieve all that sexual tension you have pent up and be done with it"

Tyler made a face at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You sons and Abbot. It makes me wonder…"

Ew. She was **not** implying that!

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing with you and Abbot" he said spitefully.

Ceras eyes went wide and then smirked. Tyler Simms dare? "Seems like the youngest son grew some balls overnight. Congratulations."

"So it _is_ true?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Even if it is, what business is it yours?"

"He's a _dick_" he said indignantly.

Ceras frowned at him- at the displeasure of his tone. What right did he have to be so judgmental? Sure he's not a woman's dream and his personality sucks half the time, but it still didn't give Tyler the right.

"Trust me Simms, I've met worse people"

But Tyler wasn't going to let this go. "What is worse than Abbot? The guy's a scum, he treats girls like dirt and he's selfish"

"Get out"

"W-what?"

"Get. Out."

Tyler was shocked at her tone of voice. He'd never seen her so upset, but from the looks of it, she was trying her hardest to maintain a stoic expression. He'd never seen anyone so disappointed in him before. It almost made him feel like _he_ was the tool. Yea, now he was feeling horrible about himself. Bring on the straight razors.

He grabbed his stuff awkwardly walked out. Ceras stood by the door holding it open.

Tyler paused and turned around to face her, regret in his eyes. "Ceras, I'm sor-"

"You know Simms, here's the thing, you _are_ right. Aaron Abbot may be all those things you've mentioned, but at least he doesn't go out of his way to fake a part of whom he is." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Try to remember that the next time you run your mouth. See you tomorrow"

Ceras closed the door on him, exhausted; she pushed her books aside on her bed and snuggled into her comforters. She was no longer in the mood to work, so she turned off the lamp next to her bed and slowly drifted into a slumber.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Later that night, Aaron came back as promised, only to find her sleeping. She never slept early. Ceras was a freak of the night that stayed up for hours on end either doing homework or listening to music. It was a wonder how she managed to stay awake during classes. Maybe he should let her get a nights rest…

"Hey! Ceras!" he hollered pulling the comforters from her body. "Get up!"

Nah.

Ceras groaned, curling into a fetal position from the sudden draft of cold air. The lights flicked on and she covered her eyes with her arm, and then squinted trying to adjust from the lighting.

"Mornin' sugar" Aaron smirked.

She exhaled a deep breath and growled at him. "You really live up to your title you know that"

He chuckled and sat himself on the edge of her bed. Ceras pulled the comforter back on her body and rubbed her eye. "So what do you want?"

"I told you I'd talk to you later didn't I?"

Oh that's right. He did. "This couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"I need to you find a poem for me"

Ceras shook her head. "Abbot, I have my own assignment to worry about. Find it yourself"

"I don't understand any of that poetry shit, it's like I'm reading a foreign language"

"Maybe you should invest in a dictionary then" she suggested.

Aaron smacked her ass and she jolted, rubbing the spot where he hit. "I'm trying to help you help yourself here and this is the thanks I get? Go away…"

"Insulting my intelligence is not helping me" he retorted.

"Well I'm not doing your homework either so,"

In a desperate attempt, Aaron threw himself on her side and pouted. "I'm not gonna beg"

"I never asked you to" she said, quirking her lips in amusement.

"Please!" he begged.

Ceras chuckled at his pathetic attempt, even when he said he wouldn't beg. He did, because he was at the end of his ropes and she could care less.

"And what of your partner?" she asked.

He dropped his head on her covered hip and groaned into the blanket.

"Ahh, so you failed at the compromising part" she predicted.

"The bastard just won't listen"

"You didn't do what I suggested, that's why he didn't listen" she corrected.

Aaron picked up his head and frowned at her. "How do you know if he said no just to spite me?"

She shrugged. "I don't. I just know how you are. You know you went about it the wrong way Aaron. You can't tell me you tried to compromise with him and he said no anyway because he's just a dick like that," he made to protest but she held up a hand to stop him. "While that _may_ be the case, you still gave him even more of a reason not to by your way of approach. Compromise isn't about demand, it's coming to a mutual agreement and not crossing certain boundaries if it'll work"

Aaron laid his head back down; refusing to look at her because he knew it was true. He did go about it the wrong way. Proposing a compromise to Reid was like asking to be emasculated. And while his luxury living was on the line, his manly pride refused to give into defeat—most especially to Reid Garwin. Ceras didn't know how hard it was for a man to be the first to back down. Their masculinity was sacred in a man's world. Why don't women get it?

"It's easier said than done" he replied softly.

"Then beat the cooperation out of him"

Tilting his head slightly to face Ceras, he stared mindlessly at her. She had her hands tucked underneath her chin, and her eyes were closed. Her breathing was even; he could feel her body heaving up and down slowly content. His lips tilted in a small smile as he continued to watch her. In ways he could quietly say to himself he was thankful for knowing her—and not because she understood him close to perfect but because even if she was denial about it, she liked his company just as much as he was willing to admit it himself. He was at peace every time he was around her and it was the only time he could reveal all of him without having to conceal anything. She was one of the few true friends he had. He'd only known her for three years, and during that time of knowing Ceras; he had learned to confide in her. Still, the fact remained that Ceras wasn't as courteous to give him the same treatment. But that was fine. It's all about him anyway.

"So did you say anything to Simms after I left?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "What is there to tell?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Well, he did indirectly call me a ho"

He laughed. "He did _what_?"

Ceras smiled, sharing the humor. "I know. Never knew he had it in him. I was shocked myself"

Aaron laughed louder this time at the thought of it. If Tyler only knew that Ceras was still a virgin. There was a time even he tried to hit it. But she was relentless into giving him what he wanted and so he gave up his conquest since she wasn't worth the effort. His laughter died down and slowly grew into a comfortable silence between the two. Ceras was having a hard time keeping her focus, sleep trying to claim her completely. She peeked an eye open to find Aaron smirking at her. And it wasn't just any smirk, it was that _I have one up on you_ smirk. It made her a little wary.

"What?" she asked skeptically.

The smirk, turned into a shit eating grin and it was starting to irritate her.

"_What_?"

He stayed silent for a while, dragging it out before he said, "You called me _Aaron_"

"…"

"…"

Huh… so she did.

Ceras pulled the covers over her head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about"

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Most classes went off without a hitch the next morning. First period, Tyler kept his mouth shut throughout the class, not even to utter a good morning to Ceras. She was over last night but didn't bother to make amends. It wasn't her fault. However, she kept having feelings of someone boring eyes in the back of her head, so when she turned around, she found the blue-eyed blond meet her gaze. They stared each other down before Ceras gave up and turned back around. But he didn't relent, she still felt his gaze and every so often she'll turn around to see if he was still staring. It was starting to unnerve her. When class had ended she waited for everyone to leave, Tyler didn't bother to wait this time for his brothers and walked out.

His brothers did not let that go unnoticed. Pogue, Caleb and Sarah gave concerned glances before they went in pursuit of the youngest son. Reid, who already had assumptions of Tyler's odd behavior, made sure she knew he had his eyes on her as he was walked down the steps leisurely.

Despite the incessant staring, Ceras found his behavior amusing.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Ceras and Lyra sat in gym class off to the side watching aimlessly at nothing in particular. Conveniently enough they had to share the pool with the swim team. Kira hadn't stopped giving her the stink eye since the morning started and Ceras noticed she sneered more at her than usual- Lyra noticed it too.

'_What did you do to Kira this time?'_

Ceras turned to her slowly, _'Why is it that every time someone looks mad or is crying, you automatically assume it was my doing?'_

Lyra gave her a pointed stare. _'Do you really want me to answer that question?' _

Immaturely, she stuck her tongue out at her. _'It was rhetorical!'_

'_No, but seriously… what'd you do?'_

Ceras shrugged her shoulders. "Hell if I know. When _isn't_ there a time Kira isn't mad at me for something? I swear, for everything that goes wrong in her life _I'm_ the cause of it"

Lyra looked thoughtful. _'Yea… that sounds about right'_

Ceras pushed her playfully and laughed. It might as well be true. She certainly enjoys giving her hell.

"Speak of the devil"

As Kira and her girls made their way over to her, Ceras smirked. "Kira, how nice of you to grace your presence to me. I have to say, I'm honored"

"Stay away from Aaron Dela Hoya!" she warned, starting to cause a scene.

Everyone around perked their attention towards their direction.

Oh hell, typical private school drama. Ceras tilted her head up at Kira feigning a concerned look. "Ooh what's got your bathing suit in a twist kitten?"

Kira stepped towards her vehemently. "I mean it bitch. You don't know who you're dealing with. Don't think I haven't forgot about last time"

"Me neither kitten, I've been waiting so long to have you near me again. Shall I break out the cuffs? We can take this in the locker room if you like?"

Kira scrunched her face in disgust. "I knew you were a dyke. You might as well be a man with that slump you call a figure. No man would touch you with a ten feet pole if you begged" She then turned to Lyra, who looked panicked at the situation, and she smirked. "I bet Lyra here is your lesbian lover, since she obviously can't hear your horrid voice, she's the only one who can tolerate you"

Ceras was unfazed by her venomous words. Tell her something she didn't know. But putting Lyra in it was something she wouldn't stand for.

"Kitten, I'm not the one you should be telling to stay away. In fact, your boyfriend came over just last night." Her lips curled into a wicked grin as she said, "And let me tell you, his taut body felt so delicious on top of mine. No wonder he makes frequent visits, he just can't get enough of my pussy."

Lyra knew exactly what she was doing, and she didn't like it one bit. Ceras had a knack for not knowing when enough is enough, but once you get her started, she was hard headed. Damn the consequences, Ceras did not like to be out done. So when she saw Kira's body start to tremble and her face turning red with anger, Lyra was scared for Ceras's well being. Because that girl can't fight worth a lick, but she sure as hell will die trying.

"Your vag just doesn't cut it anymore. I told you before sweetheart, no one likes damaged goods"

That was the last straw. It all happened so fast. Kira grabbed her by the shoulder and slapped the shit out of Ceras. Ceras, who was trying to get the upper hand, struggled a bit to get Kira away from her to no avail. Kira then grabbed her by the hair, pulling and scratching at any body part she could get. Ceras followed suit only gruffer as she started swinging her fists wildly. Somehow they had made it to the edge of the pool only to lose their balance and fall. But neither of them ceased as they both struggled to breath or not suck up water in their lungs while cat fighting. Kira was winning.

The teacher was shouting repeatedly but went on deaf ears and everyone watched Ceras get her ass handed to her from the irate red-head with much enthusiasm. Kira managed to end it when she bashed Ceras's head to wall and knocked her unconscious. When she realized that Ceras went limp and start to sink, she swam away in shock. Lyra screamed loudly and dashed to the edge of the pool, pushing away others who were already there, just watching.

Then Tyler had dove in and grabbed Ceras and pulled her up before she hit the bottom, he swam to the edge and pulled her body towards Reid where he could hoist her up. He laid her on the ground and held his ear to her mouth to see if she was still breathing. When she wasn't, he prepared CPR on her. Lyra held her hand, crying silently hoping that Ceras would wake up and tell her she was just kidding. She stared at Reid who was pushing down on Ceras's chest accordingly, then he breathed into her mouth to give her air. For a moment everyone was panicked that she might not make it. But when Reid finally blew into her mouth for the fifth time, she coughed out water and inhaled deeply.

Everyone felt relieved when she finally came to. The teacher then told the students to clear out of the way and knelt down beside her. "Garwin, take her to the infirmary"

He didn't need to be told twice. He hoisted her up into his arms against his chest and Ceras unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Lyra refused to leave her side, and followed them out.

Needless to say, Kira was sent to the provost's office. Oh drama.

* * *

><p>I OWN NOTHING OF THE COVENANT. OC's excluded.<p>

**I thought i would kick it up a notch. I've noticed that Ceras is slowly starting to become a sue, so i'm trying to stray away from that direction. But it would've been nice if she did kick Kira's ass. She's just the girl you love to hate. Though I figured, this one time, Kira would have the spotlight. Next chapter will be more of the guys POV, mainly Tyler, Reid and Aarons.- for one of my reviewers. Thanks for the suggestion btw FALLEN ANGEL007. ZOE, as for your question, i haven't thought that far as of yet on Lyra if she to be paired or not. **

**So here's a little drama for all you readers. I want to thank, PleaOfInsanity, Loverofgoodstories27, Fallen Angel 007, and Zoe for reviewing. I am more than happy if you guys decide to give suggestions to add to the story just to make it more interesting. I was having a bit of a hard time with this chapter. But i'm satisfied with the ending part of it. So let me know what you think? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Thanks.**


	6. I plead the fifth I think

**Chapter 6: I plead the fifth... I think**

Reid asked- _told_ Tyler to grab his belongings and bring it to him at the infirmary before he hauled off Ceras. Lyra had grabbed her stuff as well as Ceras's and followed behind them. The nurses had prepared a room for Ceras and did all those things that a nurse was supposed to do to patients having near drowning incidents and mild concussions. Since it wasn't life a life or death situation, Lyra was relieved to hear that Ceras would be just fine. She found it odd for one of the sons to stay behind with her, but was too worried to dwell on the matter.

He had his own purposes for staying until she woke up. But he was an impatient person so he decided, —after a few long moments of waiting— to start up a conversation with Lyra.

"So does she do this often or she just really stupid?" he asked.

Lrya was surprised he even said anything to her, but decided to indulge him. So she took out a pen and a notepad and began to write. _'A little bit of both you could say'_

He'd forgotten she was hearing impaired, but she understood him just fine, so he made it a point to talk slower this time. "I'm starting to have a real hard time believing she's a scholar after what happened in gym class" he humored.

Lyra scoffed, inwardly agreeing. _'She just has a problem with authority… or people telling her what to do in general'_ she wrote, holding up the notepad to him.

Reid nodded. There was so much about this particular girl that stirred his curiosity. Lyra was probably the only person who knew how Ceras's mind worked. "So you like her best friend or something?" he asked.

'_Or something' _

Reid quirked a brow at her reluctance to give a straight answer, but given the circumstances, she was justified to be vague about it.

She rifled through her bag to find the specific object and held it out to him. Reid's eyes widened and snatched the item from her hands.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

'_I found it on the ground'_ she wrote.

He opened his wallet to find his cash missing among a few other things. He looked up at Lyra accusingly, skeptical about her reply. But she didn't look like the type to steal, and it would've been stupid to steal something only to give it back. Or it could be just a ploy. Oh well.

"Thanks"

Lyra nodded, and turned back to Ceras. They didn't interact after that. The bell had rung signaling Lyra that gym period had ended. Although she didn't want to leave Ceras before she woke up, she also couldn't afford to miss her classes. Gathering her things, she wrote, _'I have to go, but please tell Ceras that I'll be back'_

Reid nodded, and watched her leave in a rush. Then he turned back to the unconscious idiot he'd saved, kicked up his feet and slumped back into his chair to make himself more comfortable. He had a lot of questions for her when she woke up.

Last night, Tyler had come in quietly, his head down looking like someone ran over his pet rabbit. When Reid asked what his problem was, Tyler outright ignored him and went straight to sleep. This morning his mood hadn't changed one bit. Reid then tried to ask once more only to be ignored _again_; it was starting to grate on his last nerve. He had an idea that Ceras Dela Hoya was the cause of his sullen behavior and he was curious to find out why. It wasn't like Tyler to let anything get to him so easily. He was pretty laid back, and levelheaded in any situation. Though sometimes, he was self-conscious and shy especially around girls. But that's what they loved about him- the shy part; he was modest and well mannered almost as much as Caleb was. Tyler could never do any wrong on purpose in the eyes of society, whereas Reid couldn't give a damn. So for a girl to affect him so the way she did was a question in itself. He didn't know if he should commend her for her actions or defend Tyler's honor.

She definitely gives him a run for his money; always on par with his comebacks and equally meeting him insult for insult. She was daring and callous with her quips, she had no remorse for her actions, in fact, she happily did it with a smile—almost proud of herself. Like Tyler, and the rest of his group, he had no idea who she was. For all he knew, she could've been a new transfer. She had effortlessly hid her existence for two and half years, blending in background like a chameleon. But with an appearance like that, it was not hard to do, he concluded. In reality, there wasn't much to look at. She had the body of a twelve year old, never mind that she was short like one too. Maybe if she grew some in the chest area and had an hourglass figure, he'd be on that like white on rice—oh, and if she were blond. The height he can overlook; that's what heels were for anyway, and her face wasn't an eyesore, in fact, it bordered on pretty or adorable. But despite all of her physical flaws, he liked her spunk and dare he say it; he could see himself being good friends with her in the near future… or if at all.

There was slight movement from her, and a pained groan escaping her mouth. Reid sat up straight and waited for her to be fully conscious. Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright lighting and looked around clueless.

"Fuck, my head hurts" she forced out.

Reid smirked. "Rise and shine sweetheart" he said, making his presence known.

Ceras squinted her eyes at him and made her head fall back onto the pillows. "Ugh… what the hell are you doing here backstreet boy?"

He feigned a hurt expression as he said, "This is the thanks I get after saving your life and hauling your fat ass to the infirmary? You wound me munchkin, really you do"

"Tch, you just wanted to feel heroic and soak up all the attention, if anything, you did it for your own selfish reasons. And stop calling me munchkin you cunt-eating whore"

Reid only shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but I still feel inclined to collect my reward for going through all that hassle"

"My, aren't you just prince charming" she rolled her eyes.

"Meh… not much for shiny heavy armor. I'll settle for tin foil" he quipped.

Ceras sighed, not in the mood. "What are you doing here Garwin?"

"I already told you"

"Where's Lyra?" she asked.

"Oh, she told me to tell you that she'll be back. You scholars are such overachievers" he replied shaking his head. Then he rubbed his hands together and gave her a look. "Now about that reward…"

"Forget it playboy, you're the last thing I'll ever do" she frowned.

Reid let out a small laugh. "Cute, but that's not what I had in mind. You ain't my type anyway. Actually, what I want to discuss is about last night with Tyler and what happened during your _group meet_. I want answers, and you're gonna give them to me"

Ceras crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't owe you shit" she spat.

He held up a finger in reprimand. "Ah, but you do. Or have you forgotten already that I revived your ass back to life?"

Reid was not going to let it go, and Ceras was too tired to play his games. So she had no choice but to give in. "Tch... ask your damn question already"

He leaned forward, laced his fingers and perched his chin on them. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing, we worked on our assignment" she shrugged.

"Bullshit. What did you do to Tyler to make him such a Debbie downer?"

Ceras narrowed her eyes at him. "He was getting into my business and accusing me of adultery. You honestly think I'm going to let that slide just because he's got a cute face? Bastard asked for it. What the hell do you care anyway?"

Interesting.

"What business was that?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"The **non-ya** kind"

My, she was persistent. Reid looked thoughtful for a few moments before he accepted it. "Okay"

Ceras raised a brow warily. "Okay?"

He shrugged. "Yea. Okay. That's all I wanted to know"

"Thank god for small favors" she sighed.

Reid chuckled, getting up, grabbed his back and hoisted it on his shoulder. "I've gotta admit, you've caught my interest Ceras Dela Hoya"

"I'm getting all giddy inside" she mocked.

"Yea, I have that affect on most women" he praised. "Feel better munchkin, it was fun being your knight in blue shining speedos"

Ceras was tempted to throw him something before he made it to the door, but she was too lazy to lift a finger so she settled to watch him leave in relief.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

At lunch, everyone had gotten their food and went to their respectable tables. Pogue and Caleb had given Kate and Sarah the latest scoop that happened in gym class with Kira and Ceras. Word had already gotten around about the incident; it was the highlight of the day.

"Who knew Kira had it in her. I almost felt sorry for that Ceras chick. But she held her own, even if she did get the most damage" Pogue spoke.

"I heard Kira almost got expelled, but provost Higgins settled to just have her not walk for graduation" Kate inputted.

"Where's Reid?" Sarah asked, now noticing his absence.

"He took her to the infirmary with Lyra Thomas" Tyler replied.

"Speaking of, there's Lyra right now"

They all turned to where Sarah had been pointing. Everyone was paying more attention to her as of late, and she still looked worrisome. However, she paid no mind to the constant stares and continued to grab her lunch. From what Tyler knew, Lyra was also on a scholarship and came from a middleclass family. She faired next to Caleb as far as academics went. She was respectful and kind hearted; she was the epitome of pure innocence. He couldn't say much for Ceras, so it was an absolute mystery how someone like Lyra Thomas hung out with a girl like Ceras Dela Hoya.

Kate pouted. "Poor girl, her only friend is in the infirmary, she looks so sad all by her lonesome"

"Maybe we should call her to sit with us?" Sarah suggested.

God, girls and their bleeding hearts.

"In case you girls forgot, she won't hear you calling, she's deaf remember?" Reid said, coming up and sitting down next to Tyler.

"Hey man, where've you been?" Pogue asked.

"Doing my civic duty of escorting the lovely Ceras to safety" he mocked.

Tyler frowned at his sarcasm. "How is she?" he asked concerned.

They remembered the sound it made when Kira had slammed her head against the concrete with a good amount of force. The boys had watched on the sidelines the moment Kira started to open her mouth; come to find that she was talking heatedly to Ceras. Reid smirked, as he hollered out, 'Yea! Catfight!'- When Kira went all up into Ceras's face. Leave it to Reid to encourage such things and cause a chain reaction. Conveniently enough, the teacher had stepped out for a few moments doing God knows what. Tyler looked worried enough at how their confrontation had escalated into a full on hair pulling, nail scratching girl fight. He had noticed Ceras's companion, Lyra don the same exact expression. Reid and the others were getting a kick out of it—that is until they fell into the pool and Ceras was no longer moving. Lyra screamed bloody murder and Tyler was the first to take action. Reid, Pogue and Caleb followed suit before breaking out of their stunned stupor. Reid had noticed Aaron having a look of pure dread. He was torn between wanting to jump in, or stay rooted to the spot. He didn't even _try_ to help Kira. So he stood there like an idiot with his fists clenched and his jaw tight, staring off into where Tyler and Ceras were. Reid found that odd. But he didn't have time to dwell on such matters; he had someone to save. The questions could come later.

"She'll live to see another day baby boy" Reid gave him a knowing stare. "I take it you forgive her for last night then?"

Tyler put his head down in shame. "I don't know what you're talking about"

Reid patted a hand on his shoulder. "Of course you do baby boy. She already told me what happened"

This made Tyler blush in shame. Kate and Sarah were eager for some juicy gossip- Pogue and Caleb just so.

"Ooh, what happened _last night_?" Kate intrigued.

Tyler conceded. "I said some unnecessary things, and she got offended"

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"I called Aaron a dick and a selfish scum then she told me to get out. She seemed pretty livid about it" he confessed.

They all looked at him wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked, feeling even more uncomfortable under their gaze.

"She did _what_?" the girls replied in unison.

"What part didn't you understand?" he asked.

"Only the part where you said she defended Aaron Abbot, **THE**, _Aaron Abbot_" Kate emphasized.

"Well… yea. Aaron came into her room while we were working on our assignment but stopped short when he saw me. They seemed well acquainted by the way they talked so casually to each other and Aaron barging in like it was a natural occurrence for him. He said he'd talk to her later and left. That was when I kind of… called her out on cheating with Aaron. So she got offended and kicked me out" he recalled.

Unbeknownst to Tyler, Reid had baited him into confessing the events of last night. And he fell for it. Things just got even more interesting to say the least. It explained a few things in Reid's mind about Abbot's behavior from gym class. However, it was still unclear.

They all fell into an awkward silence at the new revelation. They didn't know much about Ceras, but Tyler had shed a new light on the son's nemesis. Aaron was known for degrading the opposite sex. Like Reid, he only used them for one thing; Kira being the only exception to that fact, since after all, she was no better than him. So to hear that he treated a girl more than just a one-night stand was like hearing Reid say he was hot for buff men in Speedos— impossible and not likely.

Ceras Dela Hoya was indeed an enigma.

"What really got me, was that she defended him regardless" Tyler spoke. "I never felt so pathetic in my life" he pitied himself.

Sarah rubbed his back accordingly to comfort him. Pogue mockingly proceeded to do the same as he reached over. "There, there baby boy" he jested, trying to lighten the mood.

Tyler shrugged off his hand, not appreciating the humor. "I'm serious. She really made me feel like shit. It was like I was in the twilight zone where Aaron could do no wrong and _I_ was the bad guy"

"Well you _did_ call her a home wrecking slut" Reid intervened.

Tyler frowned at him. "Shut up you asshole. You're not helping"

"And I wasn't trying to" he replied chipper.

Why were they best friends again?

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Ceras was excused the whole day, and she was discharged from the infirmary. The nurse had told her to rest for the remainder of the day, telling her that she was okay to go attend her classes tomorrow but advised to stay in bed for a couple more days and Lyra came back as promised to help her to her dorm room. Lyra informed her of Kira's punishment, to which Ceras replied that she could care less what happened to the bitch. But Lyra wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

'_You never learn do you…' _

Ceras held onto the icepack to her bruised head and rolled her eyes. "She started it Lyr, what would you have had me do? Let it go?"

Lyra glared at her. _'Yes Ceras! I would've preferred you let it go rather than egg the bitch on and almost kill you in the process!' _

"Hey, I didn't know she was psychotic. If I did, then I wouldn't have provoked her so much. Gotta admit though, she got me good" she confessed, rather impressed.

Lyra slammed the hand on the desk and stood up, scaring Ceras in the process. _'This isn't funny Ceras! You almost __**died**__ today!'_

Ceras looked up at her in shock. She saw the tears build up in her eyes and roll down her face. Lyra trembled in anger and in fear; she had almost lost her adopted sister today. Ceras suddenly felt disappointed in herself. The last thing she wanted was to make Lyra cry. She was the only person amongst a select few she never wanted to upset. Lyra had a scare and Ceras was joking about it.

She placed the icepack down on her bedside table and held her arms out. Lyra, taking the hint rushed at her and hugged tight. She sobbed into her shoulder as Ceras rubbed her head in an attempt to give comfort. She was awkward about such affections, but tonight was an exception. When Lyra calmed down a bit, she rolled off of her to lay beside her, staring with now red puffy eyes while she hiccupped every once in awhile from crying so hard. Lyra was like an untainted child sometimes. She always thought the best in people, and forgave easily. Her optimism never faltered even when things didn't go her way or kept turning for the worst, Ceras could almost say she wished she were more like Lyra.

But her past wouldn't allow it, and life was never fair to grant her such a wish. And while she was a little envious of Lyra's upbringing in a better life, she did not regret going through half the stuff she had to endure growing up. She'd been lucky in the Thomas's, finding it their generous hearts into adopting a lost cause that day.

With that in mind, she was determined to make it up to her so she signed, _'I'm sorry'_

That gave Lyra a smile. She never was hard to please. _'Just promise me you'll think before you put your foot in your mouth' _

"I can't promise the impossible, but I'll try my hardest next time around"

'_Thank you'_

_[Pocket full of Sunshine]_

Later that night, Tyler had mustered up the courage to pay Ceras a visit. He stood outside her door for a few minutes before he finally knocked twice. He heard her allow him entry and opened the door slowly and peeked in. He found Ceras on her bed, with a book in hand and Lyra sleeping soundless next to her.

She quirked up a brow at him but said nothing.

"Hey…" he greeted, as he closed the door.

She nodded her head. "Mr. Simms, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?"

Tyler rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously, every so often shifting from one foot to another. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up"

Ceras smiled in amusement.

"And… I also wanted to apologize for last night. I was out of line and my words were uncalled for so… I'm sorry"

Her silence was making him even more nervous as he stood there awkwardly. But she gave in, and chuckled softly. "It's swept under the rug Mr. Simms, so I guess you're back in my good graces" she teased.

Tyler breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" she asked when he still stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, if you're not too tired, I was wondering if you wanted to discuss more on our English Lit assignment?"

Ceras thought about it for a moment before she nodded and sat up. "Sure, I'm restless anyway"

"Great, so just let me get my stuff real quick and I'll be right back"

Tyler left momentarily to grab his things, while Ceras took out her stuff. He came back as promised and pulled up a chair and placed it beside her bed.

"So you never did tell me what poet you picked"

"Touched by an Angel- by Maya Angelou" she replied.

He nodded and held out his hand. "May I?" he asked gesturing to the book.

Ceras flipped through the pages and then handed it him.

_We, unaccustomed to courage_

_exiles from delight_

_live coiled in shells of loneliness_

_until love leaves its high holy temple_

_and comes into our sight_

_to liberate us into life._

_Love arrives_

_and in its train come ecstasies_

_old memories of pleasure_

_ancient histories of pain..._

So far, from what he read, he had an idea why she picked this particular poem. And it was in that single poem, that Tyler had learned a few things.

One, Ceras has had, or still has a lot of baggage.

Two, She was just as insecure, with many battle scars she endured however long ago.

And three, she must've been through hell and back for her to be so guarded all the time.

"She thought it was a perfect fitting to a certain aspect of my life" she spoke.

Tyler looked up to see her watching Lyra with calm eyes. "She may be modest, but she takes pride in making a difference… whatever that means" she added with a soft smile.

It was the first time he ever saw her look so vulnerable. The look of pure admiration for the sleeping girl, lying next to her.

"She must care a great deal about you judging from today's fiasco. You should've seen the look on her face when you were knocked unconscious. I think she even prayed- she grabbed your hand in hers and held on for dear life… she just looked so _lost_" he recalled.

Ceras muttered a dry laugh. "That's Lyra for you; ever the optimistic. Speaking of which," she tilted her head at him and smirked. "Heard you were the one who saved me from sucking up all the water in the pool"

Tyler blushed. "I just got you out, Reid was the one who did CPR on you…"

"It's no wonder I revived. His breath was _kickin_"

Tyler laughed out, finally becoming at ease around her. She can't seem to hold a grudge for long, and for that, he was thankful. He was always up trying again.

"Thanks anyway for the effort of saving me"

"It was no problem" he smiled.

From there on, it became easy for Tyler to keep up a conversation with Ceras. At times, she still made comments that caught him off guard and treaded carefully with his words. He made it a point to avoid the topic dealing with Aaron at all costs. But every so often, he caught himself looking at the door, waiting to see if he'd show up unannounced like he had before. A few more hours passed, when they decided to call it a night.

"So I was thinking… maybe, if you wanted to that is…"he muttered nervously.

"Mm-hm..?" she urged.

"If you'd like to come to Nickie's sometime, you know, to make amends. My treat? And Lyra can come too if she wants…" he babbled.

Ceras perked up at this. Free food? Hell yea!

"I'll think about it" she smoothly lied.

She was never one to turn down the idea of _free_ anything. But she didn't want to seem too eager at the prospect either.

Tyler smiled, accepting her answer for now. She didn't say no. So that had to count for something.

* * *

><p>I OWN NOTHING of THE COVENANT. OCs excluded.<p>

**Thank you Sam for reviewing. i thought so too. I just think Aaron needs more lovin... even if he is an asshole. But i see him making a friend in Ceras since she's the only one who'll tolerate him for more than five seconds. ha.. i'm thinking of doing a sequel. but won't think that far yet. I've got nothing else to say. Please Review. **


	7. Good Lord you're annoying

**Chapter 7: God, what she does to me.**

Recent events had put Aaron into a dazed stupor. He hadn't tried to console Kira over the chaos in gym, nor did he make his usual visit to see how Ceras was doing. In fact, he avoided the idea like the plague. If he was really honest with himself, he'd been scared out of his wits the moment he realized Ceras wasn't moving in the pool. He saw Kira swim back in shock before she got herself out of the pool and when she finally came to, she started bawling her eyes out while stuttering that she didn't want to go to jail over a pitiful reason. Then the teacher escorted her to the provost office while she gave him pleading eyes. He couldn't look at her. To make things worse, Reid had never taken his speculating eyes off of him as he carried the unconscious Ceras to the infirmary. He should've been the one to attend to her, but male pride and all that forbade him to take one step.

He was tempted, oh was he tempted. He'd never seen her so vulnerable looking. She always seemed so headstrong given any situation. He never saw her cry, never taking things out of proportion; always calm and collected, apathetic even. Hell, he was even surprised Kira beat the crap out of her. He was so sure Ceras had that one in the bag. But then again, she was never much for violence and it _was_ her fault for provoking Kira so. No, Ceras was just better at running her mouth than punching with her fists… her height doesn't help either- he was just saying. He remembered a time where she was just as verbally hostile towards him the way she was with Kira. Their first encounter left quite an impression from then on. After that, they coincidentally just kept bumping into each other for some reason unbeknownst to them.

_Sometime two and a half years ago_

There was never a day where he had one to himself. Aaron was either with Kira or with his group of "friends". But since it was almost the ending of summer and school was well on its way to start a whole new year, he was thankful for having some peace of mind away from the stifling company. He'd decided he'd roam the streets of the town over just because he could. Needless to say, his contentment would be short lived.

Now, in his defense, he totally did not see her in his line of view and he was absent minded. People made way for him, not the other way around. But he guessed, she didn't get the memo.

"You blind shorty? I'm walkin here" he spat after being shoved hard to the side.

He looked down at the kid, mid length hair, Latina looking, very plain. She looked up at him with the same heated glare he donned only twice as more hostile.

"Well, excuse me you airheaded beach bum, you were in my way first. Maybe if you stopped spacing out like a NASA cadet, you would've seen where _you_ were going"

Aaron immediately did not like this kid. First off, who was she to be talking like that to him? Didn't she know who he was? He was Aaron freaking Abbot, heir to a large well-known company. Secondly, how dare she call him an airheaded beach bum AND a space cadet all in one sentence! She's lucky she was a girl. Lastly, why do people keep griping on him about his hair! It's silky smooth and healthy damn it! There's nothing wrong with having nice hair!

"Listen you little shit, you better apologize or else!"

She dusted herself off, and narrowed her eyes at him with equal vigor. "Or else what you prick?"

Aaron clenched his fists unconsciously. Good Lord was he ever so tempted to hit her right there. Consequences be damned! Little girl has a damn mouth on her! Before he could retort back, she had already started walking the opposite way he was going. The action alone made his blood boil. No one walked away like that from him! He wasn't nearly half way through with her. Soon she had disappeared from sight, Aaron inhaled and exhaled deep breaths to calm himself. It took so much self-resistance not to chase after her.

Later that day, his discovered his wallet missing. His peace of mind was ruined.

A couple weeks passed without incident. But even then, he was still a little irked about that fateful day, and to add fuel to the fire, he still couldn't find his wallet. She had just come out of nowhere. School was back in session and he was ready to forget all about it. Fate however, was just too cruel.

"**You**! What the fuck are you doing here?"

She didn't seem surprised to see him; she had only smiled up unfazed by his aggression. "Wow, airheaded and dumb? No wait, that's redundant. Now _who's_ blind?"

Aaron took a moment to wonder what she meant, and then she motioned to her wardrobe. She wore the Spencer uniform for girls. Suddenly it clicked.

"How did- you're not- what the fu-"

"Yea, I get that a lot. You probably assumed I was a twelve year old didn't you?"

When Aaron only gaped stupidly, her grin widened. "Yep, you did. Happy education classmate!"

Second time she walked away.

The rest was history. Ceras made sure to make his life a living hell, and he was dumb enough to fall for her ploys. He would hit back [figuratively of course], and she would hit back twice as hard. Spending the effort to make _her_ life in Spencer a living hell was more exhausting than it was worth. She made him want to pull his hair out just by looking at her. He couldn't explain how easily she could get under his skin and rile him up.

He recalled that time when he'd finally cornered her in the dark. He'd taken drastic measures. But she was composed as always, nothing intimidating her in the least.

"I could fuck you three ways from Sunday and you couldn't do shit about it"

He had her up against wall with his body, his height and weight overpowering her small figure. Though it didn't stop her from running her mouth. She should've been scared out of her wits, violated and vulnerable.

But no.

"Honey, I've met worse people than you. You're an Elton John compared to them. And you wouldn't, because I'm not your type and you wouldn't live with yourself if you took advantage by raping me here and now. You're a coward. An asshole at best, but still an asshole with morals."

That was not what he expected to hear.

Aaron had backed away and left, leaving her in the dark hallway.

From then on, slowly but surely, he eased up to her. While there was still animosity harboring in him towards her, he couldn't bring himself to treat her like everyone else he belittled. She'd seen through him and that made him feel vulnerable. He didn't like it one bit. He felt a pull to her no matter how hard he tried to tell himself he wasn't. There had been times where she caught him off guard by her different opinion about him or life in general. But it was only the times when she felt the need to enlighten him.

He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, but they had become entwined in each other's lives.

Which brings him to the present.

Watching her almost die was a reality check. He'd almost lost the only person who understood him on a deep level; having almost lost the only person who was patient enough and willing enough to know what more there was to him than what people depicted him for.

And watching her being carried away by someone that wasn't him, clawed at his being with irritation. He should've been the one, should've been the first to step up and save her.

Tomorrow, he decided that he would visit her.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Ceras had been excused from classes by doctor's orders to stay in bed. But there was no way she was going to do that. She had other plans in mind, and she was going to take advantage of the time given to her. Tyler had made it a point to visit her before he went to class, Reid nowhere in sight. Lyra had informed her that she would be stopping by during lunch hour. But Lyra was sorely going to be disappointed come lunchtime.

Cera's thought she'd play hooky today. She'd been a good girl… so far. So this one time, she deserved to have one day to herself. Ceras got ready and grabbed her things, stuffing her belongings in her messenger bag. Upon locking up and heading out, she bumped into someone.

"Well if it isn't my favorite oompa loompa"

Ceras cringed for various reasons at the sound of the perpetrator's voice.

"Decided you couldn't stay away from learning sweetheart?"

She ignored his comment, and glared up at him. "You seem to have a habit of knocking me down backstreet boy"

He only shrugged. "I like to take, 'knocking girls off their feet' to a whole new level. Is it working?"

Ceras got up and dusted herself off, and checked if the fragile contents in her bag were not damaged by his brute stupidity. "Sure, I'll send you my hospital bill as proof" she spoke sarcastically, and turned to walk away from him.

Reid followed. "Where you off to in such a hurry there munchkin?"

"Out. Not that it's any of your friggin business. God, you sons are nosy"

"So you're the noisy neighbor blasting that horrible shit. No offense, but you don't look like the 'toxic' type." He spoke ignoring her comment.

Ceras walked on, maybe if she didn't acknowledge him, he would get the hint. But men have a hard time figuring shit out because he kept trailing behind her.

"Shoo doggy, I don't have any bacon bits for you." She waved him off.

"That's too bad. Now I'll just have to follow where ever you go now"

"Go away"

"No"

"Don't you have class to attend?"

"Don't you?" he challenged.

She scoffed. "I'm "resting in bed". What's your excuse?"

Reid smirked deviously at her. "Turning in a student skipping out. What _would_ the Provost say he if found out one of his scholars leaving school grounds without permission?"

And he would do it too. Of that, Ceras had no doubt about.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want Garwin?"

"You"

Ceras raised a brow skeptically, so he continued on. "You leave me curious, and that, I will not stand for"

"So in other words…" she urged.

"I want to know all there is to know about my little munchkin"

Ceras forced a laugh and turned back as she started walking off again. "Chea… good luck with that buddy. I doubt you'll find anything worth sticking around for after awhile"

Reid followed in step with her. "I'll be the judge of that"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself"

While it was a lie he told, he couldn't resist a good ol' rule breaking. He was still curious, but he never thought she was the type to be a rebel. Scholars flock together. Ever the goodie-two-shoes to never go outside of the lines. But not this one, Ceras Dela Hoya was an enigma— someone that made you desperate enough to try and figure out.

And God did she ever make him tick with curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. Minor writer's block. Thank you oh so much for sticking around though. I'd like to thank those who've reviewed in my absence. Can't tell you how much i appreciate that you appreciate my work. I'd like to thank sissam93, ThatUncoolKid, PleaOfInsanity, YouCompleteMe1990, serena2010, Regin, and a SPECIAL thanks to, Beast Of Bird Fowl. Thanks so much guys for reviewing. This chapter and the next is dedicated to all ya'll. <strong>

**So now that you've read Aaron's side of the story of how they met, i'm pretty sure you guys have some skepticism about some things. Let me know what you guys think. Aaron somewhat plays a big part in this fic. So don't be expecting him to disappear so soon or if at all. Keep in touch, the next chapter involves more interaction between Reid and the OC. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE CONVENANT.**


	8. Moments and Proposals

**Chapter 8: Moments & Proposals**

Reid was decked out in his school uniform. He was well on his way to attend classes, but bumping into Ceras, well… he found it much more interesting to tag along than listen to a professor drone on and on about nonsense he wasn't even going to put to use in the future. Half way past the building, Reid was dumbfounded as to why they were walking away from the parking lot and more into the woods area.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"To find a place where no one will find your body" she stated in an eerie tone.

For a second, he almost thought she was serious. But he was Reid fucken Garwin _and_ a warlock. Nothing scared him. He was fearless. Psh.

Ceras had taken a moment to pull out a vintage object.

"What's with the camera?" he asked.

"Oh, I like to take pictures of my victims before I bury them. I get off on their mutilated bodies"

Reid smirked. "Kinky"

She ignored that comment.

"Funny lookin' camera"

"That's because its vintage. One that requires actual rolls of film rather than a memory stick"

The deeper they went into the woods, Reid got to thinking that maybe it was a bad idea after all. That is until she led them to a small pond. He never knew such a serene place existed. He couldn't help but admire its untainted beauty.

"Where did you find this place?" he asked, keeping his attention to the scenery.

Ceras tinkered with the settings on her camera as she answered, "Got lost a year back and stumbled across this place. Took a few tries, but eventually I found my way out."

He watched in silence as Ceras looked down at her camera, taking random images at different angles. For a moment he noticed her unguarded expression. No cynical comments, no evasions. She was just content.

Tired of standing, he found a nearby tree to lean against, slid to the ground and tilted his head back closing his eyes. Lately he'd been growing wearier. He'd been using often, even for simple things as closing a door or switching off the light because he was too lazy to do it himself, menial tasks like that. Caleb was more on his ass than usual and it irked him to no end. He understood he only had his best interests at heart but the incessant nagging was too much. It only made him want to use more out of spite. But Caleb wouldn't let it go. Ironic that _he_ would be the death of him. If he could only shut his mouth, but it probably wouldn't even make a difference. He'd use either way. Addiction was just an understatement to his predicament.

It was probably too late anyway. He might as well go out with a bang.

A sudden sound of a click brought back his attention to where he was. Ceras stood in front of him, the camera in his face as she stared at him emotionless.

"You had an inspiring moment. Feel honored" she told him, then turned around and walked away.

Reid got up and dusted himself off, following in tow. "I'm getting pretty hungry" he hinted.

"I'm game if you're buying" she said.

"Good, my choice then. Let's roll munchkin"

"Stop calling me munchkin you stupid cunt" She retorted.

He only chuckled. Despite himself, he was enjoying the company. Oh what fun.

_[-Pocket Full of Sunshine-]_

"_Nicky's? Really?_" she said in disappointment, observing the run down looking shack.

Reid rolled his eyes. "You want to eat or not?"

She was actually expecting to pick a more high-end place. But hey, food was food and she's never been to Nicky's before. She sighed. "Lead the way blondie"

Upon getting out of the woods, Reid led the way straight to his car and started taking off his uniform. In ways, she guessed she could say they were a lot alike as far as habits went. Damn Lyra for being so observing. He had no modesty since he changed out in the open and in front of her no less. And Ceras made no move to look away or cover her eyes. She stood there and watched him. Both staring, both daring the other to look away or give into defeat. Stubborn and unyielding the two were.

Fully clothed, he was dressed in torn up jeans that looked ready come off at the seams. Black shirted hoodie, and an army green jacket just to add to the layers for the cold weather. He was never without his fingerless gloves. He stuffed his bag in the back seat and shut the door before looking at her, twirling the keys around his finger.

"Hop in short stuff"

Ceras stayed silent and did what she was told. Reid started up the engine and waited for her to get in. Thank god for a side step, otherwise she would've had to have him help her into the truck. He had brought her to a dirt parking lot, and a little shack that said, "Nicky's Shack bar and grill"

Which brings her to now. The place was quaint, had a very nice feel to it. The atmosphere alone made her feel at ease. The owner, Nicky she guessed, was wiping the bar counter when he looked up and saw her and Reid enter. Apparently this was a natural occurrence to see Reid walk in on a school day. But Nicky was more curious about his company he had with him.

"Take a seat where ever you want, I gotta take a leak" Reid said, and walked off.

Ceras's face scrunched in disgust, walking up to the bar. "Ugh… T.M.I."

She sat right in front of where Nicky and stared. Nicky stared right back.

"Aren't you a little young to be hangin 'round here?" He finally asked.

Ceras raised a brow in offense. "Why? You selling alcohol in this crap shack? The bouncers forgot to ask for my I.D., take it up with them" she retorted.

Nicky stared at her before he busted out laughing. "You got spunk kid, I like it"

"Doesn't she?" Reid praised, coming out of nowhere and hung an arm around her shoulder.

"Cute kid, she yours Reid?" Nicky asked.

"Yea, just babysitting"

Ceras swatted his arm off her and slapped his arm.

"You sir," she started, pointing at him, "Are a dick"

Then she turned to Nicky and pointed at him. "You, I'm gonna refrain from speaking an insult because you're handling my food. Last thing I need is a side order of spit on my onion rings"

Nicky laughed even louder this time. "Smart move. I like her. You should bring her more often." He said referring to Reid, and then turned back to Ceras. "So what'll it be shorty?"

_[-Pocket Full of Sunshine-]_

Nicky took their orders and walked off into the kitchen area. Reid decided to move elsewhere just because he could and Ceras followed without complaint. The man was paying for her food; she could be compliant for the time being. They sat across one another from the small round table. Ceras observed some more, having no need to make small talk. But Reid was just not one for silence.

"Kira did a number on you" he commented, staring at the big bump bruise on her forehead.

"I could'a had her. I just forgot my brass knuckles in the locker room." She retorted haughtily and crossed her arms.

Reid smirked and rolled his eyes. "Right. You probably forgot how to fight too huh?"

"I still say Kira was shooting up on instant man juice, so I didn't stand a chance. Shit makes you crazy. Add to her 'already crazy', yet loving personality, it's just like sticking a woman on her period in a shark infested water tank; stupid and dangerous"

Reid busts out laughing at her analogy. Not only was she stupid and entertaining, she had the strangest way of thinking. Cliché as it may have sounded; she wasn't like any girl he's ever met. Then again, he's never stayed around long to find out about their _wonderful_ personalities. But she left him curious to say the least. There was nothing predictable about her, always sporadic. He found himself waiting to see what she will do or say next. It was a nice change from facing the harsh truths of reality. There were still so many questions to her that he couldn't quite figure out. And if he had to be honest with himself, the mere fact alone did not sit well with him. It didn't help that was evasive with answers, and sarcastic- God was that annoying.

And then it clicked. A great idea.

"I have a proposal for you" he spoke.

"I won't sign a pre-nup. Your ass is loaded and I intend to collect"

"Not that kind of proposal you dumb ass" he retorted.

She feigned a somber look. "Damn, and here I thought I hit the lottery"

He decided not to entertain that comment. "Twenty-one questions… each. I get to ask you twenty-one questions and vice versa, you have to answer truthfully. No lies, no bullshit- and no sarcasm."

Ceras clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Please, what could I possibly benefit from asking you questions? I'm pretty sure everyone knows you have enough STDs to go around"

Reid leaned back and relaxed in his seat and smirked at her. "Trust me sweetheart, everyone has _dark_ secrets they would take to the grave"

This caught her interest. In Reid's mind, it would be simple as cake. He would ask her questions to finally piece the puzzles together of what there was to know of Ceras Dela Hoya, and she would ask the typical questions without ever finding out what his true darkest secret he was sworn to silence. It was pure genius, and maybe then he would finally have some peace of mind.

"This better involve money and where you have it stashed- and jewels. I like shiny things" she replied.

"So do we have a deal?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chain in the same manner as him.

"You're gonna be sorely disappointed when you find that this will be a waste of your time. But sure, I'll play your game"

Confident as ever, Ceras never backed down from a challenge, no matter how insignificant it may be.

In both their minds, they had one thought. _Sucker._

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN THE COVENANT.<strong>

**So there you have it my lovely readers. More interaction with Reid and Ceras, just like i promised. Sorry i haven't been updating with the quickness. I have no excuse for it, but i'm happy that you still read and review. Can't tell you how much i appreciate it. Sorry this is so short. i'll try to get out the next chapter soon. TRY. i make no promises on that. but rest assured i will see this fiction through. Thank you again to those who've reviewed. I really enjoyed what you had to say. For the record, by no means will they have an instant romance, my plan for progression is still in play... with a twist -maybe. **

**For BEAST OF BIRD FOWL: Thank you for your suggestions and constructive criticism. Sorry if i portrayed him as possessive over Ceras, it wasn't my intention to do so. To me, i think that it is in his nature to be flirtatious and sometimes he doesn't realize he's doing it. That's just the vibe i get off from him when i watched the movie. but then again, we never got much from the movie so i may be tweaking his personality a bit. As for Aaron, i know you can see where this is going, but please! don't give it away! I think we all want Aaron Abbot to be a big softie, and i might go in that direction or not. You're just going to have to find out as the story progresses! Thank you again! I love reading your reviews!**

**For SERENA2010: Thank you! I know, Aaron needs more loving and i'm happy that you're happy that you love his role in all of this. Even assholes needs a second chance to redeem his hot self. haha. **

**For PLEAOFINSANITY: I know right? So indecisive! I don't know who either! well maybe i do. ^_^ but all will be revealed in due time! Thank you!**

**For MISTRESS PERSEPHONE: Thanks. i thought so too. I mean don't get me wrong, the sons are hot as heck! But i figure they could take a break from all the attention. Aaron needs love too dammit! **

**Thank you again for all the reviews! **


	9. It's a twilight zone

**Chapter 9: Blame it on the weed**

They hadn't gone straight into questioning, since neither had any to begin with. Sure Reid was curious beyond belief, but he would rather ponder on the questions that deemed far more useful to his objective. Instead, they ate in silence; Ceras eating like slob, and Reid almost losing his appetite from _watching_ her eat like a slob. He always thought girls had more poise and tact when dining. She certainly lacked both. She burped loudly without excusing herself, she used her sleeve as a napkin, and she chewed like a damn cow. He never thought he could be so repulsed by a woman.

When Reid had tried to lecture her on dining etiquette, she merely chewed louder and belched like a man just to piss him off intentionally. He quit after that. Not long after, Nicky came over to deliver the tab, and made idle chat with Ceras, asking if the food was to her liking, to which she replied heartily that it was the best damn juicy burger she'd ever tasted. Nicky was thoroughly pleased at her enthusiasm and her messy sleeve as proof that she did in fact found his cooking satisfactory. It even earned her meal on the house. Reid feigned appall when he whined that he was the one who brought her to Nicky's in the first placed and demanded the same treatment. Nicky only raised a brow at his ludicrous demand.

Reid paid his tab, and proceeded to drag Ceras out because her endless babble with Nicky would not stop otherwise.

Buckling her seat belt, she waited for Reid to start the ignition. "So where to next El Capitan?"

"Where ever your heart desires sweetheart" he smirked.

Ceras scrunched her nose in disgust at the sweet sarcasm. "Let's get some dope you cheeky bastard." She then smiles, feeling pleased with herself. "I'm feeling spontaneous today. And I know you got connects"

True, Reid had his fair share of drugs, nothing too lethal, but enough to have tried everything once. Marijuana he smoked every now and again, but not out of habit. How is it that she knew he smoked at all or even having connections?

"How did y-"

"Please, is there anything you haven't tried?" she asked.

He had to think about that one…

"You got a point there munchkin" he concluded.

Ceras gave him a smug look. "So? What are we waiting for blondie, let's get doped up till we see hippies dancing naked and throwing the peace sign in our faces"

For once, he thought that, that was the smartest damn thing that ever came out of her mouth.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

He couldn't believe himself. He'd been searching everywhere for that damn woman and she was nowhere to be found. He'd seen her friend just as livid if not worried of her whereabouts. But he didn't dare approach her. Ceras's room had been locked, and when he tried knocking there was no answer. Usually, she felt no need to lock her door since she was aware that he had a tendency to drop in at anytime he so pleased. He wondered where she must've gone. He had looked everywhere on campus. Dismissing the curious glances sent his by his peers. Even Kira had wondered what he who he was looking for, to which he replied that it was none of her damn business. She wasn't too happy with that answer.

Giving up, he decided to wait until later for some explanations. Here he was, dropping by to visit her and she's not there. Of all the inconsiderate-

Breathe.

Aaron calmed himself down, lest he attract more attention to himself. He was just going to have to wait. And he hated nothing more than waiting.

_-Pocket full of Sunshine-_

Laughter was heard in an echo from the cliff. Reid and Ceras were propped on top of the hood of the hummer leaning back on the windshield as she passed a joint back to her blonde companion. They laughed about everything, and nothing at all. Neither of them made no sense when they spoke, but who said it had to make sense for any of it to be funny?

Ceras had needed an escape. Lately her repressed memories were surfacing at random intervals. Things she would rather forget and never remember again. She had no explanation why the sudden flashbacks were popping out, and no desire to either.

"So where do you hail from?" Reid asked before toking on the joint.

"Concrete jungle where dreams are made of" she said.

"Aah, New York, New York"

She nodded. "The very same"

"What part?"

"I'm counting these as questions you know"

Reid simply shrugged. "What part?"

"The part where you must do some awful things just to survive on a daily basis"

Reid turned face to her.

"Before you ask, what kind of awful things, please don't. I'm not ready to share that kind of information yet and right now…" Ceras sat up, and stood on top and breathed deep.

"Right now, I want to enjoy this"

He stared up at her, hands out and up, like how Rose did in the Titanic; her eyes were closed in complete bliss. The weed was getting to her, he knew. It's the most she's shown as far as emotions went, not that she was apathetic or anything, but for the most part, her guard was down. Then this got him thinking…

How much can he get out of her that he wanted to know? How can he _not_ take advantage of this moment?

He smirked and said, "Come on smokey the bear, smoke it all up, I got more where that came from"

Ceras was more than happy to comply with his suggestion as she took the joint from his outstretched hand.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Tyler knew he should've expected this. He had strolled by Cera's dorm to check on her, only to find Lyra forcefully banging on the door and jiggling the handle. Now Tyler had no idea how to hand sign, so he opted to take out his phone and texted.

'_What's going on?' _

Lyra looked at his message, and then proceeded to follow his example. _'Ceras won't open the damn door, I've been trying for five minutes already'_

Then it had dawned on her that might've went into a coma or hit her head again, Lyra frantically tried to jam the door open with her shoulder. Tyler was trying to calm her down as he pulled her away from the door; she struggled a bit in his arms before he turned her face to face.

"It's okay! It's okay! I'll get the door open" he told her.

Lyra finally calmed herself down and nodded her head at him.

Tyler pretended to take out something from his pocket, and blocked her way from the door handle and shimmied the handle for show. His eyes turned black for a second and the door unlocked as he pushed it open.

No Ceras.

At first Lyra was relieved she didn't find her sister dead on her bed or whatever catastrophe she conjured up in her head, but when she noticed that there was no sister to be found anywhere in her dorm, she got extremely annoyed. It was so like her to be stupid just after she almost drowned and have a concussion. Ceras was so reckless sometimes, and prone to accident caused by that stupid mouth of hers. She was under strict orders to stay in bed until she was better enough to attend classes. Lyra stomped out the room, leaving Tyler to ponder to himself.

Tyler only blinked unsure. "…Okay"

Breaking out of his stupor, he took out his phone and texted.

'_Dude where are you?'_

Ding.

'_What's up baby boy?'_

'_Have you seen Ceras at all today?'_

Ding.

'_With her right now. Fucken hilarious shit. She's stoned up but acts like she drunk'_

Tyler blanched at the message and frowned.

'_Don't you dare try anything funny on her Reid! I mean it!'_

Ding.

'_Relax Baby boy, there's nothing for me to touch anyway… well her ass is a different story however ;]'_

Despite his message, he trusted him enough not to make any passes at her without consent. Tyler thought it best to let Lyra know of her whereabouts before she took measures into her own hands. God, the quiet ones were scary sometimes.

Tyler sighed.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

"I said don't worry… about a thing! Cuz every little thang- era-era is gonna be alright~!"

Ceras had been singing for the past hour much to Reid's delight. She sounded like shit, but that was what's so funny about it. Reid's stomach hurt to the point of delightful pain. Somewhere along the way, Cera's sing and dance caused him to roll off the hummer. His laughter didn't cease because Cera was still acting like a drunken monkey. It just so happen that Bob Marley's 'Three little birds' came on and just so fitting to the moment.

She wasn't that bad of a dancer, minus her slurred movements, she knew how to move. When the song ended, Ceras plopped down on the hood, disregarding the worry of putting a dent on it.

"See this is exactly what I needed playboy. Going somewhere only we know, no rules, no pressure, good company and some damn snacks cause' I have the munchies like no ones business- you got snacks right? I hope so, because I'm super hungry right now. And you know, you're not so bad blondie. Actually, I don't give a damn how you are. You just got major problems as far as the eye can see. I would know, I see everything that goes on in that damn uptight school. You rich kids amuse me to no end- and another thing-"

Reid could not believe it. This chick was a motor mouth when she wanted to be. She talked about everything and nothing, at least nothing he wanted to hear. He had tried. He really did. Asking questions only to get vague answers. She was on guard even when she wasn't on guard. It kind of… amazed him. It was almost as if she knew what he was up to. But no, that couldn't be. Her actions spoke for it. This girl was higher than a fucking kite, and there was no way she could fake it.

"Did you know that Lrya and I are sisters?" she asked out of the blue.

"You don't say…" he drawled. He had his suspicions.

"Biologically, no. But her parents adopted me. Bleeding hearts they are, very nice. I like them just fine. They're the ones who got me out of a bad life. Impeccable timing too, if it weren't for them… I would've been… hell I don't know, but it would've been pretty bad. Bad, bad, bad."

This peaked his interest. Now he was getting somewhere.

"Or what? Your pimp would've sold you on the streets?" he joked.

Ceras stopped bumping her head to the music and turned to him. Her stare was an all-knowing mysterious kind of stare. He didn't know what to think of it, he just didn't like it, even when she smiled in that secretive way.

"Something like that" she said.

"Anyways, I asked them to keep my last name. Sentimental value of sorts, you could say"

"If your past is as bad as you say it is, why would you keep your last name? Wouldn't that bring on terrible reminders of what you've been through?" he asked.

Ceras only shrugged her shoulders. "Past is the past. Whether it brings up bad memories or not, it cannot be helped. My last name is the essence of who I am, not what I've done, or what I've become growing up. I was born a Dela Hoya, and I will die one. Changing it would've defeated the purpose anyway. Besides, it's just a last name. But it's _my_ last name."

They went into a heavy silence before Reid spoke, "You're really long winded you know that?"

Ceras could only laugh out loud at the random observation. It was not something she expected him to say. "For all intents and purposes, I just like to hear myself talk"

Reid smirked. "I never would've guessed"

Ceras smiled. "You're not bad company Hanson brother. I'm not sure I like that"

"Trust me munchkin, the feeling is mutual. But I guess you're not so bad either"

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

'_Where the hell have you been?'_

Oh Lordy. She's pissed.

"I went out Lyra, I can go out" Ceras said, dropping her things on the bed.

'_Not with your condition, I was worried about you!' _

"And I'm fine, see? -Oh don't start that crying bit again Lyr. I hate it when you do that crap"

Lyra pouted, but refused to shed any tears. Still, it wouldn't have hurt for Ceras to be more considerate. And Lyra knew how to play her like a fiddle. Ceras found it annoying how easy she gave into Lrya's ploys of guilt trips. It made her feel funny and it pissed her off.

"Come on Lyr," she sighed and reluctantly pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm… freakin sorry alright? Next time I decide to play hooky, I'll give you a heads up."

This seemed to lift up her spirits, grinning like she knew what the outcome was going to be, only to have Ceras scowl at her. She knew it.

"I hate you sometimes"

Lrya just laughed. _'You can make it up to me by having a movie night! I'll get the popcorn, and you can tell me all about your rendezvous with the blonde rebel son'_

Ceras looked bewildered by that comment. _Rendezvous?_

"What crack pipe have you been smoking out of?"

Lyra blinked at her. _'Tyler said you went out on a date with Reid Garwin…? Was he wrong?'_

"Hell no I wasn't out on a date with that prick! I-" Ceras narrowed her eyes at the wall that divided the cute son from her wrath. "-am gonna kill that Nancy boy…"

How dare that rich boy tell her sister such lies! Ceras was definitely going rob his eyes blind. Ugh… ick. What provoked his ass to even think of that stupid excuse?

"Wait a minute…" Ceras turned to Lyra with renewed vigor. "What the hell was all that drama about if you knew where I was in the first- oohhh, you're good…"

She felt so damn proud of herself too, Lyra wanted to add, but didn't. _'I'll get the popcorn now!'_

Ceras watched, slightly shocked as Lyra left her dorm and then shook her head. First Tyler calling her a hoe, and then her sister tricking her into a romantic comedy movie night Ceras wasn't really fond of. What the hell?

"Will wonders never cease?" she said to herself.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Aaron thought he'd given her enough time to be back in her dorm. School had long been over with, as well as the swim meet. Yes, she had more than enough time to mull over the consequences of making him wait. Just thinking about it, made his irritation come back full force as he stomped his way to her dorm room.

He was ready to rip her a new bruise when he opened the door to find her sprawled on her bed, looking rather bored, and Lyra beside her stuffing popcorn into her mouth, keeping her eyes on the captioned movie.

Ugh. 13 going on 30.

Aaron cautiously took two steps back before he got caught. If he knew Ceras well enough, the minute she spotted him-

"Oh thank you Lord! Salvation. Hey you prick come join us"

Too late.

Aaron grunted at her. "Who you calling a prick you-"

"Shut up and close the door Fabio. If I have to suffer, so do you. Don't even think of running, I've got so much dirt on you and will not hesitate to post them among the hallway walls…" Ceras threatened.

Lyra looked over at him then to Ceras and blinked.

Aaron stared her down, to try and call her bluff. But he knew she would. She was a conniving little bitch. For extra measure that he thought none of this was funny, he slammed the door and trudged over to her bed.

Lyra went back to the movie, ignoring the two like nothing happened.

Dare Ceras say it, she was glad for some company.

Aaron sat stiffly, unsure of himself. Lyra was never around when ever he barged in. He wondered if she knew the kind of relationship he had with Ceras. If she did, she wasn't giving any indication that she knew.

"What do you want?" Ceras said breaking him out of his stupor.

Really?

"You're the one who blackmailed me into staying!"

"Before you knew Lyra was here, you came in like a man on a mission, so… was there something you needed or is this your usual pestering visit?"

"Where the hell were you?" he whispered harshly, remembering why he came.

Ceras gave him a deadpan stare. "You came all the way from- where ever you came from just to ask me where the hell I was?"

Aaron had to think about that one. He'd been set on giving her a piece of his mind about the stunt she pulled at the pool, maybe even an insult or two on her lack of skill in fighting and how a damn scholar could be so stupid. But the words died in his throat. He couldn't tell her how much he was worried about almost losing her, or how scared he was that she almost died. He couldn't understand the emotions building up within him. He wanted to smack her for her sheer stupidity and that stupid mouth and her stupid impulses to **do** something stupid! He wanted to hug her so hard till she could breathe because he was so thankful that she was still breathing; still there for him.

Oh god. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him!

He was starting to scare himself.

Ceras raised a brow at his obvious inner turmoil as she waited for a response from him. She didn't know what was running through his mind at the moment, and not really caring because she was still buzzing from the last joint she shared with the blonde son. He was out of character today she observed trying to mentally shake off the remnants of her high. A few times he opened his mouth, only to close it and frown down at her bed sheets.

Finally, he looked up at her, forcing back his usual demeanor and said, "I came by earlier to see if you had a poem for me"

Ceras stared at him for a long moment, before she shook her head and laughed.

"And here I thought it was something dire that needed my special attention, God you're such a drama queen sometimes" she said.

Aaron tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing. And for the last time, I'm not doing this project for you Abbot. You're on your own"

…

"Okay"

"_Okay_?" This caught Ceras off guard.

It wasn't like him. She'd been waiting for a fight, or pleading, maybe even some groveling, but this…? She wasn't expecting him to be so compliant. He said nothing and turned his attention to the T.V.

Today was certainly an off day she concluded.

Ceras eyed him warily. He finally relaxed beside her, propping his chin on his crossed arms. She expected him to leave, she really did. But no, he lay there comfortably watching the movie, ignoring her the rest of the night. She didn't get it. What was wrong with everyone today?

Maybe it was the weed.

Yea… she could blame it on the weed.

* * *

><p><strong>Been listening to Jay Z's 'New York' and Keane's 'Somewhere only we know' and watching Shark tale. I own nothing what was borrowed in this Fic. I also don't own the Covenant. <strong>

**I'm actually not satisfied with this chapter for some reason. But i felt the need to post it anyway. I don't have much to say, but to ask what you guys think. And thank you for all those that have reviewed. I really appreciated it. I'd love to hear feedback on this particular chapter because i really just don't know about this one. Thanks again guys! This chapter is longer than usual so that's a plus. **


	10. Oops! I did it again

**Chapter 10: Oops! I did it again...**

Days passed without much excitement after the day she spent with Reid, and the slumber party she had with Lyra and surprise, surprise… Aaron. Since that night, Aaron made it a purpose to visit her every night since then. Sometimes, he complained that he was bored and that she was entertaining enough to sate his boredom. Other times, he spent the whole night trying to convince her to get out and do something, failing miserably because by the time she gave in; it was already too late to do anything. He would goad her into arguments that were pointless, but she'd take the bait and get riled up. Somehow he learned how to get under her skin.

Today, she and Lyra were in the library to find some peace and quiet. Ceras had been slacking a little on papers that were due. She didn't like being rushed any more than she like being prodded for answers. It was a little frustrating. She blamed Aaron's sudden visits lately. And oh speak of the devil…

"You know, your frequent visits are starting to be a cause for concern Abbot"

"What? I have homework due next period, I wanted to get started on it and you saved me time trying to look for a table to work at," he said, dropping his bag rather loudly causing the room to echo and the librarian to glare their way.

"SHHH!"

Ceras glared at the librarian, and then turned to glare at Aaron who only donned a smirk on his face. "If that weren't such total bullshit, I would've thought you were actually being serious for once," She retorted.

Aaron leaned back in his chair, making no move to take out said 'homework' to _work_ on and observed his surroundings. If he recalled, he'd only been in the library once. And that was his freshmen year when the student council was showing the first years around campus to get a feel of it. He never stepped foot in again since then till now.

"Well I was thinking you could help me out a little" he replied.

Ceras scoffed. "Forget it. I'm swamped enough as it is and there's only so much I can do all at once. You're on your own this time pretty boy"

He dismissed her frustration. "Well my shit is much simpler than your advanced classes"

"Normally, I'd have a witty insult to reply for that statement, but I'm not in the mood and you're bothersome so, find some other smart, but gullible scholar to manipulate"

Lyra watched, as the two continued to verbally duke it out. Aaron was relentless into having his way and Ceras was on a short fuse ready to explode at any moment. She wasn't sure why her sister's sudden behavior was changing at a rapid pace. She was more irritable and her sticky hands were more impulsive to snatch anything from anyone that came within two feet of her. Several times this week, Lyra had to give back three wallets, an iPod, and several expensive watches to the offending victims- discreetly of course. Another thing Lyra noticed was Aaron's unusual behavior towards Ceras. He was around more often. Sometimes she'd catch him glancing over when he thought no one was looking. And typical Ceras was oblivious to her surroundings.

But Lyra noticed. He would find excuses just to _have_ an excuse to go over to their spot and leave with an insult at the tip of his tongue, loud enough for the people around to hear just to make it seem more plausible for whatever reason if only just to interact with Ceras for a moment. He was ashamed Lyra figured, for the shows he puts on; the 'asshole image' he kept up for the audience. But when it was just the three of them, he did a complete one-eighty. He trusted her enough because of Ceras after their movie night. He still kept up his guard whenever she was around, but the trust was there however little it may be. She always thought Ceras was lying when she told her that Aaron wasn't what he seemed; just a benefit of the doubt Ceras seemed to give in people. But Lyra had seen— _was_ seeing for herself that it was exactly the case of Aaron Abbot.

Dare she admit, but she liked what he was portraying. An asshole is always an asshole, but he was that and then some potential to be almost… normal. Misguided sure, and misunderstood- intentionally so, still… he was tolerable to have around.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see what was going on with him. Lyra was actually surprised at the turn of events happening. Because come on, this is Ceras they were talking about. So average and nothing extraordinary to look at, she could blend in with the crowd and never to be seen again if one didn't know what to look for. There was nothing special about her. Well, if you count pick pocketing something special then… no. There was nothing special about getting your shit stolen. Oh! She was smart and witty? Lyra thought that was pretty special. But guys like Aaron Abbot didn't go for witty personality. It was the physical attributes that caught their eye. So… was Lyra shocked at her new revelation? Hell yea she was. The pieces came together when she saw something change in his eyes whenever he stared at Ceras.

Oh my.

And Ceras was none the wiser. Cruel torture it was going to be for him.

Ceras sighed, giving up. The last thing she needed was to be thrown out of the library.

"Ugh! Gimme the damn paper. Be useful and go find this book on the topic of your stupid homework" she hissed, holding out a torn piece of paper she'd written the title on.

Aaron smirked, and snatched the paper from her hand. "That's my girl"

Ceras scowled, gripping the pen in her hand as both she and Lyra watched him suavely glide away from the table.

Lyra scribbled in her notebook before sliding it over to Ceras to read. _'You're off the hinge lately. Is there anything bothering you?'_

Ceras read briefly and looked up at Lyra with a deadpan stare. "If this is your idea of sarcasm, I applaud you"

Lyra narrowed her eyes and signed,_ 'This is what I mean Cer. Why are you so agitated all the time now?' _

"I'm just fucking irritated by the unwanted company that's been plaguing recently. If it wasn't for this stupid English group project, Simms wouldn't be so invasive with his niceness and polite bullshit of trying to make friends, Snider wouldn't be more hostile than she normally is, and Abbot would get off my back and let me friggin breathe for two seconds. I'm slacking in homework, and this prick is making me do his on top of mine. Is it too much to ask for some damn privacy?"

Lyra huffed. _'Well, maybe then you'll think twice before you open that stupid mouth of yours next time. Then maybe your near death experience wouldn't have people watch out for you all the damn time' _

Ceras narrowed her eyes at her. "You're still on that shit? That was like what, a week ago?"

Lyra shrugged and signed, _'Actions comes with consequences, your little stunt almost cost you your life and you're complaining about the lack of privacy? You have only yourself to blame. So fix that attitude and suck it up bitch. This is karma at its best, your just reward'_

Ceras could only blink at her in shock. Where the hell did that come from? Lyra, her poor innocent mute sister was putting her foot down? She couldn't blame it on the weed this time. The universe was working against her. Granted, Lyra had a point, but…

"I liked you better when you had less to sign"

Lyra swatted her notebook at Cera's arm.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

Pogue was in a bad mood. He couldn't believe it. He seriously couldn't.

"What's up with you man?" Caleb asked, noticing his sour expression.

"Someone stole his wallet" Kate answered.

Reid perked at this.

"Wow… coincidence anyone?" Sarah chimed.

"He's not the only one. I heard from Whitney that her boyfriend's wallet also got stolen, and a couple of other things went missing from other students. No one has any idea who could've done it" Kate explained.

"Weren't you the one who said, 'There's no _way_ someone can jack me without my knowing'?" Reid taunted Pogue.

Pogue scowled at him. "Shut up you asshole"

"You _have_ to add insult to injury don't you Reid?" Sarah spoke.

Reid smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. "Just pointing out the obvious sweetness; he got jacked, and he didn't even know it"

"Kind of like how _you_ did," Kate retaliated for her butt hurt boyfriend, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Gotta admit, whoever's doin it, has got some mad skill," Reid leaned forward bracing his arms on the table, his face void. "And some balls to steal from either of us."

There was a silent agreement from the table. It was a mystery as to who the culprit was.

Then Sarah spoke up, reliving the unwanted tension. "Do any of you think this is déjà vu?"

And the realizations had set in, that yes, yes it was.

_[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]_

_A couple hours before…_

Pogue was a social fellow. Everyone else around him was just as equally social toward him if not yearning. Hallways were usually crowded after class was out of session. As he would pass by, some would shake his hand, and in turn, shake theirs. A brief nod here and there, maybe even a wink or two if he caught flirtatious glances from his lady classmates. God it was great to be him. he paid no mind to the faces, they were all the same to him. Which was also his own fault for not realizing he'd gotten had when someone accidentally bumped into him, he'd been unaware that his sweet mood would sour when he finally figured out someone outsmarted a son.

Come lunch time, it was only then that he realized his back pocket felt light... and flat. Frantically he patted himself down, twisting his body left and right and then checks his bag. He must've putted in his bag and forgot. Yea, that must be it.

When he came up empty, his faced scrunched up and growled in frustration. "Where is it?!"

Kate turned around and frowned at her boyfriend. "Where's what babe?"

"How the fuck did i not feel it?!" Pogue cradled his head in his hands, while Kate rubbed his back.

No one said much, Reid was smirking, though internally fuming about the current circumstances. They had no clue who the culprit was, and he was impressed that they haven't been caught... yet. Had he not been stolen from, he would've given the thief a standing ovation for such skills.

Reid rolled his eyes, as he turned his attention back to his pathetic brother while he cried- figuratively of course, at the loss of his wallet.

[-Pocket full of Sunshine-]

Ceras sneezed, unaware of being thought of.

Aaron stared at her; complete concentration etched her features while she did _his _work. He'll never understand why she did things for him either way even if she did put up a fuss about it. Thinking from a third perspective, had it been he and she had asked he would've outright said no and then leave her to suffer. Because that was the kind of man Aaron was; selfish and unsympathetic.

He didn't bother her further, knowing she was doing his work in a rush just because it was simple for her to do. By no means was she the next Albert Einstein, but she was dedicated and determined when set to a task and she left no room for trial and errors. It was get it right the first try, or try not at all. That was one quality he loved about her. She didn't make any excuses to things she deemed important. If she was lazy she just didn't try. If she felt it was something she needed to accomplish, she'd go above and beyond. That was just the kind of person Ceras was.

Even after the years of knowing her, he still thought her an enigma. She was heavily guarded but not predictable. She didn't hide what she didn't want to be shown. She just denied anyone, save for Lyra, the pleasure knowing anything that had to deal with her.

He came to realize, that he was not an exception. He didn't know if that sat well with him. It almost made him feel unprivileged. His proclamations of being close to her felt like a lie in his eyes. And if he were honest with himself, it hurt. But he wouldn't do anything about his girly feelings.

He was a man. And men don't get hurt.

Lyra was doing it again.

She was observing the fabio-looking classmate, staring intently at her sister- who in fact was oblivious to the action. Lyra frowned. She watched his expression go from dazed, to frustration- like he was trying to figure something out.

Aaron looked at Lyra, as if he felt her staring. They stared at each other for a while before he backed down. The sisters were just enigmas. He'll never understand why they have him so intrigued.

His thoughts were interrupted when Tyler sat beside Lyra who greeted her quietly, then turned his head to find Aaron sitting next to Ceras, who was ignoring everyone. It didn't take a psychic to say that Ceras was really bothered. Totally ignoring Aaron's deathly glares, Tyler leaned over and tapped on the table softly. "Hey Ceras"

Unbeknownst to the two boys, Lyra ducked her head already knowing Tyler had set something off inside her sister.

Ceras stood up abruptly, making the chair screech loud enough for the librarian and the offending individuals lose their concentration.

"For the love of God! You nancy boys are relentless!" she exasperated. Aaron and Tyler blinked, both pointing at themselves, looking at each other, and then looking at Ceras in a puzzled manner. But Ceras didn't say any more. She grabbed her stuff, abandoning Aaron's current homework and sashayed away.

Lyra just sighed. Tyler looked about to cry in defeat. Aaron was still scratching his head trying to comprehend what just happened. Lyra followed suit, in pursuit of her sister and patted Tyler's shoulder in sympathy, and left the son and his enemy to sit like idiots with the librarian glaring at the offending table.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I can't say that I'm proud of being gone for so long. But... so much has happened. For those who are still with me, I truly apologize for the long wait. But... here's another chapter. Hopefully I won't have another long writer's block. That and I've been busy with reality that I lost my muse for awhile. But I re-watched Covenant and then shit just started flowing out of my ears. So... please, tell me what you think. Its been awhile. <strong>

**On another note, I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to -Beast of Bird Fowl-**


End file.
